


We Gon' Be Alright

by meadhbhthebrave



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Bitty now teaches figure skating, Divorce, Infidelity, Jack is still a Falconer, Jack never cut off Kent, M/M, Marriage, Past Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann, bitty is a figure skater, unhealthy relationship (Jack and Kent)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadhbhthebrave/pseuds/meadhbhthebrave
Summary: At the 2014 Winter Olympics, US hockey team member Jack Zimmermann meets and hooks up with figure skater Eric Bittle, cheating on his fiance, Kent Parson.6 years later, Jack is a divorced father of two on top of playing for the Providence Falconers. Eric Bittle is a retired gold medalist and now skate instructor as he waits to get a job as a sports correspondent. The two are reunited and decide to explore what might have been had Jack left Kent after those Olympic games.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Past Kent Parson/Jack Zimmermann - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. Pray You Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first ever fic and I am nervous/excited to share it with y'all! I am a busy human but I will update it semi-regularly. The title is taken from the Beyonce song "Sorry". There will way too many Lemonade references in this lol.  
Chapter Title also comes from the Lemonade Album.

Jack tried not to panic as he drove his kids to their first figure skating lesson. Will hadn’t packed his bag that morning before school or loaded it in the car and then Jack underestimated how far the stadium was from his house. It sure would be nice if there was another parent in the house to help him, he thought bitterly but he knew it was better this way. He rather his children live with him being stretched thin than with him and his ex in a dysfunctional marriage that had been held together by the thread. Jack should have known there was always an expiration date on them as a couple. He had ignored all the red flags for the romantic and distorted idea of true love Jack had built up in his head. Now, he was a single Dad to two beautiful children, Will and Isla and running late to their first figure skating lessons. 

The giant rink, called the Ice Palace was filled to the brim with kids and their parents filtering out from the past class. There was a peewee hockey team leaving the ice altogether. Jack pulled his Falconer’s hat down further and quickly directed his kids to the skate changing area which smelled like feet and barely had enough space for the two five-year-olds to sit. He moved to the nearby counter to check-in his kids for their lesson. The person working the counter was clearly a college student, her hair was tied up in a large bun and she was reading a book her whole body swallowed by a fluffy down coat which had the Brown insignia stitched on the side. She recognized him and her mouth opened in shock. 

“Hi, I um...I’m Jack... Zimmermann, I’m um, trying to sign my kids in for their 4:30 lesson..intro to figure skating, their names are Isla Parson-Zimmermann and um William Parson-Zimmermann.” He said with a polite smile. The girl went to her computer and did some clicking making sure their names were checked in. She printed out a sticker for both of them. 

“Put these on their jackets so the teacher knows they are in his class.” She smiled “Your kids are in Bittle’s class, he is great,” 

“Thanks, oh..” He saw her looking at him expectantly, he shelled out the money for lessons and she gave him a receipt and asked if he wanted to have his kids rent skates, he shook his head.

“There is a bell over there,” She pointed out a silver bell by the rink but away from the traffic. “When it is time for the lesson the teacher will ring it and the kids will line up there for the lesson. You are welcome to walk over and talk to Bittle first if you want. Most parents do for the intro classes.” She explained. 

“Thanks.” He smiled at the girl. 

“Hope your kids enjoy the lesson, Mr. Zimmermann.” She said sweetly as he walked away. 

By the time he had walked over his kids had laced up their skates, to a degree, he still had to help Isla tie a solid knot and Will didn’t pull his skates tight enough. Jack put the stickers on their coats. 

“ So your instructor’s name is Mr. Bittle.” Jack tripped over the name, he had known a Bittle once but his Bittle had been a professional figure skater, not a kid teaching small children how to move on the ice well. 

“Alright,” Isla said, Will just nodded. Will was the more emotional of the two and Jack worried about him. He saw a lot of himself in Will and that’s what made Jack nervous. Even though Will was young, the divorce had hit him hard. He had always been quiet and Jack had been overjoyed when for once Will instigated this activity, usually Isla was the instigator. But Will was watching old figure skating footage one day and decided he wanted to be a figure skater. Isla was happy to come along to lessons. 

“I’m gonna watch the whole thing eh...” He smiled ruffling Will’s black hair and dealing with Isla pushing his hand away from her neatly french braided black hair. They were twins, biologically Jack’s even though his ex-husband, Kent’s, sister had agreed to be their surrogate. Isla had a nose similar to his ex’s but Jack's eyes, Will had eyes similar to his ex’s but otherwise was all Jack. Yet another way Will reminded Jack of himself and was nervous for his timid son. 

“We will wave,” Will said softly offering a smile he seemed very excited. 

“I’ll wave back.” The bell rang loudly and Jack walked both Will and Isla to the place where the teacher was supposed to meet them and there standing under the bell was the ghost of Jack’s past. His blonde hair glowing under the fluorescent rink lights. It was Eric Richard Bittle. The gold medal-winning figure skater Jack knew but hadn’t seen since Sochi. He nearly froze. 

Bittle smiled upon seeing him “Well I’ll be. Jack Zimmermann, so good to see you again.” He said walking over. 

“Bitty, it has been too long.” Jack stared at him but still offered a stunned smile. When he had met Eric Bittle, Eric or Bitty as his National Hockey Team had dubbed him, was a lanky 20-year old whose hair had yet to find its signature style. Bitty was also one of the top male figure skaters in the world and the holder of a bronze medal in figure skating. That was who, Jack Zimmermann, of sound mind and body and very much still engaged to his future ex-husband Kent Parson, hooked up with. He had grown up quite a bit in the past 6 years. Bitty had filled out, gotten a decent hair cut but still looked like he was a daydream. 

“That it has.” He smiled warmly. Jack had so much to ask Bitty, so much to ask about how he went from winning gold in figure skating to suddenly working in a rink teaching low-cost lessons. “Well, it is good to see you again Jack. I hope that means we can grab a coffee and catch up. You have a lot to catch me up on as well.” Bitty smiled his teeth glistening handsomely. Jack couldn’t help but smile. “Who are these two?” Bitty asked happily directing his attention to the two children at Jack’s knees already wearing their skates, figure skates. 

“I’m Isla,” Isla announced proudly sticking out her hand for Bitty to shake. 

“Nice to meet you.” Bitty smiled and then Will stepped forward. 

“Hi um...I’m Will,” he clung to Jack’s leg. 

“ Nice to meet both of you.” Bitty gave a warm smile his nose and cheeks were flushed from the ice rinks temperatures. It was too cute and Jack wanted to kiss the red away if that was possible he wanted to warm Bittle up and...he stopped himself remembering he was there with his kids and that Bitty was now his kids’ instructor. 

“Nice to meet you as well.” Jack was shocked to hear that it came from Will’s mouth. Soon many other kids had amassed and Isla had already pulled Will over to a little girl he had heard introduce herself as Moira. 

“Um wait till after the lesson?” Bitty asked his wide brown eyes looking very puppy dogish. “Here is my card in case I miss you. I um would love to catch up sometime.” 

“Yeah, yeah…” Jack answered with a smile holding the car tenderly and slipping it into his wallet. He really couldn’t understand how just talking to Bitty had made him feel like a schoolgirl with his heart fluttering, it was stupid but the feeling was heavy as he settled into the bleachers to watch his kids’ lesson. 

Isla fell within the first five minutes but she just laughed and pushed herself back up. Jack hoped she kept that resilience even when teenage years destroyed self-esteems. He smiled and waved at Will who was steadily gliding along. When it got to be his turn to demonstrate to Bitty the move they had been learning, Jack was shocked to watch as Will did it perfectly first try without an ounce of self-doubt or hesitation. Jack felt a smile spread across his face. 

“Good job y’all, you are all gonna be coming for my gold if I’m not careful.” He heard Bitty chide over the campy pop music being played, he was sure Bitty loved it though. Jack took that time to program Bitty’s number in his phone and then shoot a text over. 

**Jack: ** _ Hey Bitty, this is Jack Zimmermann, I don’t have practice on Thursdays and when I do have them they usually start at 9:30 but I have to take Isla and Will to school. _

He sent the text, then continued to watch Bitty and his two angels on the Ice. Bitty was still as handsome as ever, lithe and lovely with an ass that belonged on a sculpture. The tight skate pants he was wearing were also doing wonders and Jack needed to stop focusing on Bitty which would have been hard if it hadn’t been for how amazing Will was taking to figure skating. It made Jack extremely proud. 

Soon the hour class was over and Jack left the bleachers to meet his kids. 

“Hey you two,” Jack said happily greeting the both of them Isla ran toward him clumsily in her skates. 

“Papa, did you see my backward skating?” She said excitedly. 

“Of course I did dove,” he smiled and hugged her. 

“Can I go say hi to Moira’s mom? Can I give Moira’s mom your number? I really like Moira and Will thinks she is nice so…” Isla babbled. 

“Sure dove, where’s W?” Jack asked looking for Will 

“I dunno, he was talking to Mr. Bitty last I checked.” She said and then moved over to Moira and her mom, a calm woman who looked very much like Moira. 

Jack looked to find Bitty and found him chatting with Will who was beaming. 

“Hey Dub,” Jack said. Dub was short for W which was another one of William’s nicknames. 

“Papa!” He said brightly. “Mr. Bitty said I am ready to go to the advanced class, if I want but is it okay if I stay with Isla in the non-advanced class?” 

“Of course Dub, whatever you want.” He smiled fondly at him. “Eric are you okay with um them calling you Mr. Bitty?” 

“Yes, of course, I am okay with it, Mr. Bittle did always make me sound like my father. You can still call me Bitty too Jack. There is no expiration date on Hockey nicknames.” Bitty smiled very softly. “Anyway, Will is doing exceptionally well, in fact, I don’t offer this for the beginners usually but if Will wanted to learn more advanced stuff while staying with Isla in a class with friends, I would be happy to do private lessons. He’s got very strong potential.” Bitty explained happily. 

“ Sure, um I texted you about coffee but I am sure Will would love that. All he does is watch figure skating routines at home anyway.” Jack felt very proud. “I’m very proud of you bud, for getting out there and for doing so well, maybe you have earned some ice cream and hamburgers.” Will smiled widely and hugged Jack tightly. 

“Thank you so much Mr. Bitty,” Will beamed and then clung onto Jack. They walked on to get Isla from Moira and her mother Medb. Then after figuring out a possible play-date between Moira and Isla the family of three left the rink to get some Ice cream and burgers. 

When they got home Will grabbed his Calico cat Juniper and turned on the tv. He went to find old footage of ice skating. The one he specifically googled was Eric Bittle 2016 Nationals. 

Jack froze when he saw the boy he had hooked up with in 2014 still looking the same. The routine too. That routine which when he caught Will watching it the first time he broke out crying. When he first saw it he had convinced himself he was going to break up with Kent for a second time and start dating Bitty but Kent had talked him down. The second time was when Jack had just discovered that Kent had been banging his physical therapist. He walked in and he saw Bitty, the only other person he had ever been intimate with and someone he had almost seen himself falling in love with skating to Beyonce’s “Sorry” which was about her husband’s affairs. He started crying and made the decision right then. Kenny didn’t change and both of them had been trying to fix a deeply dysfunctional marriage that hadn’t been healthy for a while. It was time for the relationship to end. He filed for divorce two days later. 

“I like this routine a lot,” Will said softly. 

“Yeah, I like it too Dub,” Jack sat with his son on the carpet. 

“The jumps.” Will nodded seriously. 

“You really like figure skating don’t you dub?” Jack said softly 

“Yeah, I wanna win gold one day… do you think I can?” His eyes, wide and hopeful looked back at Jack. 

“Of course dub, Mr. Bitty seems to think so he wouldn’t offer private lessons if he didn’t think you were good. Eh?” Jack ruffled his hair. 

“This is my favorite part.” He paused and watched as Bitty completed a perfect triple axel at the part when Beyonce sang, “He’s always got these,” the curse word was changed “stupid excuses, I pray the lord you reveal what his truth is.” It made Jack realize he was holding his breath. 

“It is something eh.” He smiled. 

“It is cool that we get taught by him…” Will commented slack-jawed as the routine ended. 

“Yeah, it is super cool.” Jack smiled, happy to see his son so happy. Juniper was curled in Will’s lap purring. He knew that Isla was probably playing with Balto, their black lab husky mix, outback while the weather was not too extreme. Everything in that moment made him happy. There was a warm feeling in his heart. To quote the earlier song He and his babies were gonna be alright, they were going to live a good life. He felt that for the first real-time in awhile. His eye flicked down to his phone. 

**Bitty: ** _ Sure let’s grab that coffee come to the cafe where I work? I help at the pie shop. I’ll text the address. Thursday morning after you drop Isla and Will off? _

**Jack: ** _ Sounds good, by the way, I don’t know what you said to Will but… _ Jack hesitated before texting the next part it was very vulnerable _ I haven’t seen him this excited in awhile _

**Bitty: ** _ It was nothing tbh, he is a good kid. Really talented too. Isla is as well but I take it this is more for fun for her. She is resilient she fell like 15 times, maybe she is your hockey player. _

**Jack: ** _ My Dad will be thrilled and I am sure my ex will love that. I am perfectly happy for her to be whatever she wants. _

**Bitty: ** _ I know, you are a good Dad Jack. Honestly, most parents still won’t let their sons do figure skating over hockey. _

**Jack: ** _ Well maybe if I do it more parents will. I will see you Thursday Bits, I have to watch some figure skating with my son now ;) ttyl _

**Bitty: ** _ ttyl, see you Thursday. _


	2. I can trust you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all, I am back I am gonna try to post every Wednesday from now on but we'll see how that turns out. I hope you are enjoying the story. Also, I am still trying to figure out to indent, I promise I know how to indent and proper dialogue formatting. Also also I don't speak any French, so it is all google translate which I know means it is super not accurate. I just wanted to make sure it was communicated that Jack speaks French with his kids.

Bitty still remembered the feeling of Jack’s lips on his collar bone and the whispers of endearment Jack said as they...well if they had gotten together he would say made love but in the situation, it was probably only appropriate to call it fucked. He remembers it far too well, maybe because it was the Olympics and he had been pining after Jack for awhile when they landed or maybe it was because he had just won a gold medal. He wasn’t in love with Jack Zimmermann but he felt like with time they could have been. Now he had run into the boy again. It was only a matter of time really, they both lived in Providence and Bitty worked at the biggest not professional or college rink in town. The lessons were also the highest rated on Yelp so… He knew it was bound to happen eventually. Then it happened and he was hit with how much age had favored Jack Zimmermann. At 30 years old, even though it was not old, he looked mature in the best way. Then there were his kids who added a wonderful dynamic including a friend to the shy Moira who had moved from county Cork Ireland when her mother needed to find a job back in the states for a while but it meant Moira was always isolated until Isla Parson-Zimmermann came into class. Then there was Will who was shy but showed so much promise and passion. He could tell that Will was Jack’s kid. He could see it in Isla’s deep down kind and focused nature too.

He was shocked at who Jack had become a good single Dad and even more handsome. Bitty was left wanting so badly for Thursday to come. Coffee to catch up with Jack, who his last memory of, was after the opening ceremony kissing him goodbye. He remembered more, he remembered holding Jack as he cried about Kent, his then fiance’s infidelity and how he was going to leave him. It only took six years and two kids for that to eventually come. He remembers their last Skype conversation when they got home. Jack had told him quite politely that Kent, now knowing the true nature of Jack and his relationship in Sochi, didn’t want them talking anymore. Bitty understood and agreed to cut contact. He couldn’t help but wonder though if Kent still kept in touch with his affairs and Jack let him get away with that. 

Bitty wanted to date Jack and he knew that was wrong he barely knew Jack after all. He knew what their deep conversations and two-week bonding had shown him but not much else. Bitty, nonetheless, wanted to give them a shot. So he texted Jack. 

** Bitty: ** _ Jack I get if this is too forward or if you aren’t ready for this but I was wondering if we can consider coffee a date because I would like to date you. I know the hook up at the Olympics was six years ago and a lot has changed in both our lives but I would like to try us together if you don’t want or like I said still need time after your divorce I get it and I am cool just being friends. _

His gut twisted waiting for Jack’s response. 

** Jack: ** _ You are as kind and considerate as you were then Bits. Yes, it's a date. But I warn u I haven’t dated a lot so be prepared for a lot of screw-ups. _

** Bitty: ** _ I don’t mind see you Thursday, Jack. _

** Jack: ** _ It’s a date :) _

Bitty let out a relieved sigh, they were on the same page and he was going on a date with Jack Zimmerman. 

Why did Jack agree to a date? Sure he wanted to date Bitty in fact that desire had never really ended but the pressure of it being a date. Jack was nearly late to drop his kids off he was too busy trying to look as nice as possible to impress Bitty without looking inauthentic. He wondered what Bitty would think of him now. He remembered the last time they were together intimately. Bitty was in his lap, arms wrapped around him, they were pressed together so much affection and emotion in that sex like nothing he can remember. He wanted to be with Bitty badly back then and it lingered. It lingered as he continued to feel the absence of that tenderness and feel unimportant as his husband was sleeping with other men. The feeding of his anxiety as the relationship sucked up all his love and gave him very little in return. He knew now he deserved more, Bitty was the first one to show him that. 

He drove over to the coffee shop nervous and listening to NPR trying to calm himself down. He pulled into the parking lot and gave himself a pep talk. Then he opened the car door and walked into the restaurant. He saw Bitty immediately. 

“Hey, hun!” Bitty hugged him and Jack was hopefully trying to avoid fans while also feeling breathless because being in Bittle’s arms felt really nice. 

“Hey, Bits.” He smiled down at the smaller boy. 

“So, let’s go order your stuff and before ya’ try, I get an employee discount so I’ll pay even though I know you aren’t pressed for cash,” Bitty said firmly. Jack looked at him a little struck. 

“Sure.” Jack nodded. They walked forward to counter, Bittle ordered a Pumpkin spice caramel latte, Jack suspected the cafe had that drink just because Bitty worked there. Jack got his standard cup of dark roast with almond milk and a bit of sugar. Then he made up for it when Bittle insisted her order an apple breakfast pastry so his sugar intake would be up. 

They sat at their table sipping coffee together and chatting. 

“So tell me Bitty how does a Gold medalist find himself working at a cafe/dinner/pie shop and an ice skating rink. I missed you at the last Olympics you are still pretty young and definitely not past your prime.” Jack indicated. 

“Well, you see figure skating is a very intensive sport. But a lot of it comes with body stuff like being a certain weight and after I won gold and I kept winning, well it consumed me. I was terrified of it all being a fluke and I wanted to defend my titles. I let the sport consume me, so much so I stopped eating my Mama’s cooking and I stopped baking and making my baking blog. It became all about skating to the point there was nothing else in my life I didn’t even talk to friends.” Bitty winced “I realized one day that the sport had consumed be I looked in the mirror and didn’t recognize myself. So I retired, finished my masters in journalism and I figured I would work doing a Johnny Weir sort of job a nice openly gay figure skater to offer commentary. I do that but they only use me for figure skating stuff and only for the big competitions which makes sense. After I retired, I started playing hockey on my college’s team and I figured maybe I could offer commentary on Hockey too but I guess I don’t really fit the demographic.” Bitty shrugged “So when I am not covering figure skating, I like having a career that I enjoy, so I do my vlog, I work baking, and I teach cute kids how to figure skate and sometimes I help out with peewee hockey teams.” He explained 

“I am glad you stopped it if it was that toxic.” Jack started 

“For me, I let it become toxic.” Bitty relented. 

“You seem happy though,” Jack said looking into Bitty’s lovely brown eyes 

“Enough, I am happy enough.” Bitty said with a soft smile “There are still things I want like full employment at a news channel sports desk not just figure skating every now and then and I want to find a boyfriend...I mean that makes me sound desperate but I would like to have someone to love like that. Not that I need a boyfriend to make me happy but it would be nice to have.” Bitty spluttered the last part and it made Jack smile a bit. 

“Being happy enough is where I’m at as well. I love my kids and my job. But I am still working on myself, I had to get out of something toxic as well and I am still repairing the damage it did.” Jack sighed and Bitty took his hand. “I should have left him back then, back after Sochi like I told you I would. I should have been with you.” 

“No dwelling on the past.” Bitty scolded “Besides if you had left Kent then you wouldn’t have Will and Isla.” He pointed out and Jack nodded “We are in the present now and I want to make sure you know that we can stay in the present.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack smiled “No regrets this time around I hope.” Jack chuckled 

“Well, truth be told, I regret not asking you to lunch, coffee is always quicker then lunch and I want to spend more time with you.” Bitty smiled warmly. 

“Then we can do something after.” Jack squeezed Bitty’s hand. 

“Yeah, sounds good.” Bitty’s eyes were sparkling with happiness “Now more about you Mr. Zimmermann I want to know about your life.” 

“Not much to tell, um the Falconers won the Stanley Cup twice, I got married, endured a lot of infidelity and unhealthy behavior in the marriage. We tried to fix it with kids, like idiots, but Isla and William are amazing. The kids insisted on pets so now we have a cat named Juniper and a dog named Balto. I caught Kent cheating on me with his physical therapist last year and I knew then, like you realizing figure skating had changed you. I was um...well Will was watching your ice skating routine to “Sorry” and um I just realized that the marriage hadn’t been working ever really it had its moments but… and I remembered my Mother being unsure about Kent and I together. She liked him but not us together. I knew that he and I weren’t supposed to be together. I told him that night I was sure I wanted a divorce and there was no changing my mind.” Jack smiled a bit “But I am so happy at work, the Falconers are the best and I have been spending more time with my friends and family, I finally finished my masters in history.” 

“I am proud of you Jack,” Bitty smiled. “You have really come into your own.” 

“You as well Bits,” Jack returned Bitty’s smile 

“I think we both are learning how to take care of ourselves and find things that make us happy and feel good.” Bitty nodded. 

“Yeah.” Jack agreed and sipped at his coffee “So you still follow hockey?” 

“Of course!” Bittle laughed “I don’t really have the money or time to spare to go watch any Falcs games lately. I also didn’t know if I should show up I didn’t want to get you in trouble and I couldn’t face you then.” 

“I wish we didn’t cut ties I could have gotten you in.” Jack sighed.

“Hey I get it you were trying to make a marriage work and I understand I was…” Bitty paused “The past Jack in the past...we address the past but don’t worry if you want me to go I will def show up.” Bitty smirked. 

“Tater will be happy to see you, I don’t think he has seen you since Sochi.” Jack smiled. 

“Actually Tater knows I’m in Providence he comes to free skate sometimes to hang out and I give him free snacks from the concession stand.” Bitty blushed. “Infact you were the only one I stopped talking too but I never ask Tater for tickets I don’t like to ask for things from people.” 

“Well then we should go out all together like old times,” Jack smirked. 

“I hope you mean Sports bars for old times because I am too old for the dance clubs like the parties we had in the Olympic village. ” Bitty laughed. 

“You are 26 Bits, I am a father of two and 30 years old, if either of us is too old it is me.” Jack chuckled “But a nice drink at a nice sports bar while watching some sports I think sounds like fun.” Jacked remembered the parties in the Olympic village and Jack tucked in the corner with Bitty grinding on him after his Gold medal win. They were hidden in the corner for two reasons one being Jack had a fiance the other being Russia wasn’t safe for them to be out. The two of them remained in that corner enjoying each other those nights before they flew home and the illusion ended. 

“Yeah, when people are in town.” Bitty sipped at his coffee, his voice snapping Jack from the memory. 

“So tell me more I want to know all about current Eric Bittle.” Bitty blushed at Jack’s interest. 

“I got a dog, she’s a yellow lab mixed with probably Australian Shepard based on the coloring but she is an angel her name is Peach.” He smiled at that. “I am writing some stuff hopefully I will have finished it soon and I hear people are interested in publishing, being a bit of kind of household name really helps.” 

“ I am sure whatever you are writing will be great. I love it, We will have to introduce our dogs.” Jack said softly. 

“Yeah, we could go for a run together.” Bitty smiled

“Sounds like fun. We could do it on Saturday I’ve got nothing better planned.” Jack said coyly. 

“Well, I am happy to fill your Saturday,” Bitty smirked. 

“It will be nice to spend the weekend with someone, not my kids and teammates.” Jack smiled. 

“Indeed,” Bitty smirked. Jack unintentionally spent the entire day with Bitty. They walked to a bookstore and spent an hour in the store and Jack picked up two books for Will and Isla. Bitty felt his heart swell. There was something about seeing how sweet Jack was with his kids that made Bitty even more drawn to him. They saw a movie together as well but then it was time for Bitty to instruct his advanced class and Jack had to pick up his kids. They stood there by Jack’s car. 

“See you on Saturday at 7:00, bring Balto and I will bring Peach.” Bitty smiled warmly “Then I can cook breakfast unless you are opposed to me being over at your house…” He corrected stumbling through it. 

“I am fine with it.” Jack blushed maybe he was moving too fast but every moment with Bitty felt amazing like this had been their destiny. He hated that though because he was afraid he would move too fast and then Bitty would get scared off and leave. Then Bitty pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. 

“I don’t kiss on the first date,” Bitty smirked. 

“Not what I remember…” Jack chided 

“Different circumstances, this is my chance to properly date you.” Bitty declared. 

“Properly,” Jack echoed and nodded “Such a southern gentleman.” 

“I don’t want my Mama or Moomaw yelling at me for being a brute.” Bitty answered sweetly “Have a good Friday and good rest of your day.” 

“You as well Bits.” He kissed Bitty’s forehead. With that, he got in his car and watched Bitty walk away. 

Jack went immediately to pick up his kids. Isla climbed in talking about their day immediately and Will only had a single question, the question he had been repeating since their lesson Tuesday. ‘Papa, can we go to the rink?’ 

“There is no free skate tonight dub,” Jack responded and wondered if he could take his kids to the stadium and let them skate there. Free skate past 3:00 on weekdays at Ice palace were on Wednesdays and Fridays. 

“Oh…” He looked somber and Jack felt guilty. 

“I can see about next week asking Ms. George to let us skate at the stadium so you can practice.” Jack doubted the answer would be yes but he really liked seeing the look on Will’s face when he was on the ice it made him happy and proud, so much so that after a year of near radio silence to his ex, he had texted a video of Will trying out new tricks on the ice at free skate Wednesday night. He had gotten a response too. Kent had been proud of Will’s talent and stunned by their serious son’s smile. That was it and Jack was very happy that was it. Isla, however, was now very much into the idea of doing Irish Dance with Moira and Moira’s older sister Saoirse. Saoirse was apparently among the top five in the world. Moira was just beginning and so Isla now wanted to start. He sighed Isla really was up to try everything. She would go to class with Moira next week. 

“Really!?!” Will looked ecstatic at the prospect of getting more skating time in, especially in the privacy of a closed off Falconers stadium. 

“Sure dub,” He smiled and they eventually pulled into the driveway. Isla hopped out first and was the first through the door calling for Balto. He chuckled, she loved that dog. 

He went to the kitchen and started on dinner when he got a text from Tater

> **Tater: ** _ I heard you and Bitty had date… go well? _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Yeah, I don’t know I thought so but I am out of practice. _
> 
> **Tater: ** _ Bitty said he was happy _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Good _
> 
> There was another text from Shitty
> 
> **Shitty: ** _ Jack Laurent Zimmermann why do I have to hear from Lardo that you went on a date _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ How did Lardo find out? _
> 
> **Shitty: ** _ Tater, don’t change the subject! I want deets! Who? What? When? Where? _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ His name is Eric Bittle _
> 
> **Shitty: ** _ The figure skater!?! _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Um yeah. He um teaches skating lessons at the local rink and um Will is really into figure skating. _
> 
> **Shitty: ** _ Wait is he the figure skater you hooked up with at the Olympics? How was the date? Second Date? _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell. According to Tater, Bitty had a good time and so did I so...and we are going running with our dogs on Saturday. _
> 
> **Shitty: ** _ Way to go Jack, let me know when I have to give Bitty the if you break his heart I break you in two talk _

**Jack: ** _ You did punch Kent _

**Shitty: ** _ I walked in on him with some intern _

**Jack: ** _ I’ll let you know when that talk will be appropriate_

> The timer went off and Jack set his phone down to pull out the Mac and Cheese. He couldn’t help but smile though. Something felt right like pieces were clicking into place. 

When Saturday rolled around Jack woke up an hour before his alarm and straightened up. He picked out his most flattering running shorts and his tightest dry fit shirt. He loaded Balto into the car. As always he hated leaving his kids alone in the morning but his neighbor often came over to baby sit in the morning while he went on runs. He pulled up to the park where he got out of the car, put Balto on his leash, and spotted Bitty with his dog, Peach. Balto got excited at being at the park and Jack was happy he had trained Balto with the gentle lead harness that went around his face, it helped with the strength and energy of a year old black lab husky mix. 

Peach was sitting sweetly looking up at Bitty. When he and Balto approached. Peach looked at Bitty. 

“You’re okay Peach, go say hi.” The dog walked over to Balto and luckily there was no growling and no fighting. He hugged Bitty and took in the sight of Bitty in short running shorts which were borderline improper for outside wear. 

“I see you are still a fan of yellow shoes.” Bitty indicated Jack’s highlighter color shoes wrinkling his nose. “Your taste in footwear hasn’t improved,” 

“I see you are still into wearing clothes that don’t fit right.” He smirked noting Bitty’s baggy t-shirt too small shorts combo. 

“Or do these shorts fit just right Jack?” He winked “Come on Peach, we get a head start.” Then before Jack could retort Bitty was running. Balto looked at him expectantly. 

“Come on buddy, we have to catch up.” With that Jack started chasing after Bitty in his borderline obscene and beautiful red shorts. Jack caught up pretty quickly he had longer legs than Bitty so that helped. 

“Nice to see you finally caught up to me Mr. Zimmermann.” Bitty chided with a smile 

“Well, I did have a nice view,” Jack said huffing as they ran Bitty just smiled. They ran around the park and up to the local grocery store where Bitty picked up some groceries for breakfast and then walked back to their cars. Jack took Bitty’s phone is his hand and plugged in his address. Jack tried to stifle the butterflies he was feeling. 

When he pulls up he finds Bitty sitting in his driveway and he smiles kissing Bitty gently. Bitty smiles. 

“No kissing in front of the kids?” Bitty asked gently. Jack hesitated to agree he really enjoyed the tender yet chaste kisses he had been giving Bitty on their date but he also agreed that this was a new relationship and he didn’t want his kids to be confused. 

“Yeah, as much as I want to kiss you constantly… as much as I intend to stay in this relationship, I don’t want the kids confused.” Jack sighed opening the door. 

“Go shower Jack, I’ll start the shredding the potatoes.” Then Jack went into the shower taking it quickly hoping he could get Bitty to take one as well even though he knew Bitty didn’t really need one he didn't stink and he had started to dry off but feeling sweaty isn’t pleasant. 

He emerged from the shower dressed in jeans and a plain blue t-shirt Jack had been told brought out his eyes. 

When he entered the kitchen Eric was standing there shredding up potatoes and humming some music Jack didn’t recognize while the sun made his blonde hair look like pure gold. The glow cast over Bitty who was wearing a cheesy novelty Falconers apron. He looked perfect and so at home, that domesticity warmed his heart. 

“Do you need my help?” Jack asked sweetly. 

“I am not cooking a proper Southern Breakfast.” Bitty said lightly “I am drafting a cookbook and I wanted more vegetarian options so I am making it vegetarian if that is okay… not lack of protein though, I remember you lecturing me on that in Sochi.” He chuckled 

“Sounds good.” Jack nodded hovering feeling useless

“Start to coffee? And can you chop up the mushrooms, onions, tomatoes and garlic?” Bitty asked as he started heating oil for the hashbrowns. 

“Sure.” Jack started with the slicing the veggies and then used the french press in the kitchen to make Bitty and himself cups of coffee. 

“Lots of sugar and some milk.” Bitty instructed. 

“Of course.” Jack kissed his cheek completely consumed by the kitchen mystique that had trapped him. 

“Papa!” Isla said as she wandered into the room Balto clambering to Isla. 

“Hey, dove.” He smiled and went to scoop her up. Bitty continued to cook. 

“Papa, qui est-ce? (Papa, who is that?)” Isla asked pointing at Bitty

“Sorry Ms. Isla, I was busy cooking.” Bitty smiles and turned around with his coffee. 

“You remember Mr. Bitty obviously, well we went on a run this morning he offered to help make breakfast.” Jack explained “we are old friends.” 

“Cool.” Isla’s voice always sounded so bright like birds singing in the morning it cut through any somberness with its bright tinge. 

“I made breakfast.” Bitty said gleefully cooking some soy-rizo in the pan to get a nice char on it “How do y’all like your eggs?” 

“Over easy for me.” Jack smiled. 

“I like, Papa what is it I like?” Isla looked at him with soft doe like eyes. 

“Sunnyside up dove,” He said loud enough so Bitty could hear. 

“Yes Sunny side up!” She exclaimed tripping over the words. 

“Of course Ms. Isla, Jack what about Will do you know how he likes his eggs?” Bitty asked cracking the first one into the hot skillet. It sizzled. 

“ Papa? Voulais-tu de moi? (Papa? Did you want me?)” Will came in Juniper curled in his arms. Peach seemed very interested in Juniper. 

“Hey dub, Mr. Bitty was just wondering how you like your eggs…” Jack said sweetly watching as Will rubbed his eyes. 

“However you get them Papa.” He said with a soft smile and set Juniper down to wash his hands. Bitty served up breakfast. It was hashbrowns with veggies cooked along side topped with a single egg, (in all except Jack because more eggs = more protein), soy-rizo, and avocado sliced beautifully. It looked like something out of a commercial for a restaurant. 

“I bought orange juice too. Normally I would do fresh squeezed but my orange tree is out of season.” Bitty dug around his bag and produced it. Jack pulled down some glasses and Bitty filled them with Orange Juice. 

“Thank you Mr. Bitty,” Will said with a smile sipping his orange juice. Isla already had a mouthful of food in her mouth she hummed in agreement with her brother. Bitty looked proud and he watched as Jack dug in as well. Then and only then did Bitty dig in, he pulled out some hot sauce from the bag and doused his food in it. Jack looked at him in shock. 

“Can you even taste your own food with all that?” Jack chirped 

“Hun, you aren’t from the south.” Was Bitty’s response with a chuckle. 

“I didn’t know hot sauce was a Southern thing?” Jack said skeptically 

“We enjoy the good flavor in the South. That includes the right balance of spice, haven’t you ever eaten Cajun food?” Bitty pointed out with a wide smirk. 

“You aren’t Cajun though are you?” Jack retorted. 

“Hush up, okay my Grandfather was Cajun.” He smirked flirtatiously at Jack and he was glad his kids weren’t old enough to see how gone he was for Bitty after only two dates. 

“Sure.” Jack watched as Bitty fought a smile. 

“Papa, this is really yummy.” Isla said in shock. 

“Thank you hun,” Bitty said with a wide smile. Peach came up behind Bitty and pressed her nose against his leg. Bitty chuckled. 

“Here you go love.” He smiled at the dog and handed her some toast he had made for the breakfast. 

“She is spoiled,” Jack noted. Bitty simply cocked his eyebrow and indicated Isla who was feeding soy-rizo to Balto. Jack smiled. 

“So do you two have anything you want to do today?” Jack looked at both of his kids with an excited smile. “After you facetime your Dad of course…” Jack corrected. Every Saturday and Sunday Morning they face-timed Kent. 

“Can we go to the rink?” Will asked with an excited look on his face causing Bitty to smile. 

“Like father like son.” Bitty chirped and Jack tried to get rid of the revealing flush. 

“Dedication is important.” Jack sipped at his coffee slyly and then kicked himself for not asking for poached eggs, fried eggs weren’t exactly on his diet plan but he felt a small part of his brain told him to forget it this once. 

“Of course. You gotta put in the work to get the rewards.” Bitty smiled fondly remembering he had expressed the sentiment to Jack when they were walking together to the rink for practice in Sochi. There was a shared look. “Anyway besides going to the rink, which we will do, what do you guys want to do?” 

“We could go see a movie?” Isla suggested. 

“What movie do you want to go see dove?” Jack asked next. 

“I dunno, whatever.” She shrugged and returned to eating her breakfast. 

“Mr. Bitty what do you want to do?” Will said lightly. 

“Oh, I am actually gonna head out pretty soon, not because I don’t want to hang around y’all but I have a shift starting pretty soon…”Bitty said softly “I’ll hopefully see y’all soon though.” 

“Finish up Breakfast and then go?” Jack said softly. 

“Yes,” Bitty smiled and they continued to eat together in peace. 

Bitty left after cleaning the dishes. Jack walked him to the door and wished he could kiss him goodbye. Isla and Will then bugged him about when Mr. Bitty and Peach, who Isla had become fond of, were coming back. Then they all sat down to watch old cartoons, mostly Scooby-Doo, until around noon when it was time for Will and Isla to facetime Kent. Jack went through the motions of setting up the i-pad in his office for the kids before he hit the call button and left the room. Jack always struggled between the moral quandary of listening in on the conversation behind the door or to let what Kent said to their children remain between them. 

He honestly was glad Kent still wanted to be a part of their kids’ life. The reasons for their split had nothing to do with his ex’s skill as a parent and it was so much better than what other divorced dads did. 

Jack just started packing up his kids’ skate bag and checked the timing on the newest Disney movie. He got the tickets online and figured they would hit their favorite burger joint, the rink and then finish it out with the movies and ice cream. Once it was all planned and Jack had packed everything he needed, he sat down on the couch, texting Bitty. 

> **Jack: ** _ hey, it was really nice running with you and Peach. Also thanks for making breakfast though I doubt my kids will ever want to eat my cooking again. _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Of course hun, we’ll have to do it again and don’t disparage your cooking I am sure it is very good. I kinda make food as living so I am glad you enjoyed it. _

Jack chuckled 

> **Jack: ** _ well, I would like to see you again before Saturday… _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Well you will see me when you take Will and Isla to lesson on Tuesday. _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Well without my kids _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ You know which cafe I work at or if u want I can tell you my lunch break times? _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ I would like that a lot, and if your interested if you wanted to come to the game I could set you up with some tickets. _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ I would love that but I will have to find some way to pay u back...do u mind if I bring some friends from work? _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ How many? _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ um, three _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ of course :-) _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Do I get to spend time with you after? _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Well how late, I have a baby sitter to pay for the whole night _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Oh u don’t have your kids go to your games? _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Well my games are late and I don’t want to make other players WAGs take care of them for me… _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Oh… _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Yeah… _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ I’ll pay your sitter? _

Jack let out a laugh. 

> **Jack: ** _ Not the best idea, I pay her twice her normal rate for two kids an hour. _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Well aren’t you a generous employer _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ She is a college student, theater major with a creative writing minor, she needs the money _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ What was your major again? _
> 
> **Jack** : _ History with a focus on modern world history _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Good thing you don’t have to find a job for history majors lol _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Very funny mister _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Honestly being a journalism major isn’t more useful when you can’t get any decent job. All the interning things is so low wage...and they are starting to higher more young college students. _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ You’ll get it eventually, for now, you will just have to settle with being a gold medal winner, figure skating instructor, YouTube personality, Division 1 hockey player, amazing baker/cook, and shockingly handsome. _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Says the NHL player, three-time Stanley Cup Champion, gold medalist, Falconers top scorer, and fabulous father all with the nicest ass in NHL, nay the world. _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Really, nicest ass in the world, eh? I think I was voted 10th in the NHL _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Some people have no taste _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Yeah, well I mean you haven’t been featured yet and I am pretty your ass is worthy a trophy so. _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Mr. Zimmermann u sure know how to make a guy blush _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ I try my best but it’s easy when you have so many things to compliment _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Jack Zimmermann you charmer. I can’t believe you were worried about being out of practice with flirting _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ I don’t charm I tell the truth haven’t you read the comments on all my interviews, I have the personality of a wet towel. _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ That is a blatant lie Mr. Zimmermann you are the most charming _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Well I guess I will have to invoke you when people accuse me of being a hockey robot eh? _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Of course...I am a very credible source _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ I don’t doubt it _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ My lunch break is at 12:30 on Mondays and Wednesdays. _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Lunch place of preference? _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Nothing too expensive _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ You still vehemently opposed to fast food _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ I have to admit that a Popeyes, Chipotle, Dominos and McDonalds have all claimed my money at some point _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Wow, you were right and saying you changed. _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ When I played collegiate hockey my teammates got me into it and I love a vanilla soft serve. _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ It is strange you played hockey _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Are you saying I don’t seem like a hockey player to you? Because last I checked you and the rest of team USA and Tater said I should try out for my school team. _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ I know how homophobic and trash the hockey world can be...I didn’t think you would want that. _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Samwell’s team was never like that but hey it was a snowflake, unique and beautiful _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ I wish I could’ve seen you play _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ I think there are some tapes somewhere, I will have to ask Dex or Nursey about it. _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Cool, well we are playing the Sharks next month so of course Chowder… seems like the natural choice _
> 
> **Bitty: ** _ Yes! I will be so excited to see him again _
> 
> **Jack: ** _ Got to take my kids out see you later Bits. _

“Papa!” Will called running into the room. 

“Hey, comment ça se passait avec Dad?(Hey, how was taking with Dad?)” Jack asked kindly.

“Bien. Mais pouvons-nous aller à la patinoire? (Good. But can we go to the rink?)” Will asked bouncing on his toes. 

“Yes, but not in PJs and without shoes eh?” Jack chirped gently. Will and Isla scrambled to get to their rooms to get ready. He had laid out outfits for both his kids as part of his prep. He was terrible at fashion but his mother had given him a crash course in hair braiding, outfit matching, and ways to fix damaged clothes easily when Isla and Will were firstborn. It wasn’t very long until Will was stumbling into the living room his hair messy but completely dressed. 

“Did you brush your teeth?” Jack asked when both Isla and Will were standing at attention with smiles on their faces. The smiles dropped after Jack’s question and the two ran up the stairs to their bathroom in order to brush their teeth. Jack chuckled and waited for the two minutes while his kids brushed their teeth. 

Soon both were back down, Will cradling his stuffed Eeyore toy. He didn’t like to go out without it. He kept it in his backpack and in his skate bag. Isla had her own, she loved her toy lion named Nala. They both ran right up to the door and looked at Jack with big unflinchingly intense eyes that wanted to go get burgers and go ice-skating. Soon they were all loaded into the car and headed to enjoy their day. 

Jack chased his kids around the ice Isla moving quick enough to dodge him, Will moved gracefully into the center working quickly practicing the moves he was taught once again and Jack was alright letting him do his own thing. He kept his eyes there though afraid of a bigger skater mowing him over while Jack’s head was turned. Soon Isla was tired out but Will was still going, his cheeks and nose were red and he even though he was showing signs of exertion he wasn’t stopping. Jack held Isla’s hand and they skated over to Will. 

“Hey, dub?” Jack said softly setting his hand on Will’s shoulder. “Nous devons y aller pour aller voir le film, d'accord? Tu te débrouilles bien. (We have to go so we can go see the movie alright? You are doing great.)” Jack smiled 

> “Très bien papa,” He nodded. 

“Allons-y (Let’s get going,),” Jack smiled and took Will’s hand in his free hand and took them off the ice together. The movie theater where Jack had booked the tickets was about forty-five minutes away by design. Both Isla and Will fell asleep as soon as they were buckled in their car seats. The longer drive gave them time to sleep. Jack patted himself on the back for that carefully orchestrated parenting move. He had learned his lesson last week when he took the kids to the park planning to go see the Library’s puppet show after only to find both of his kids were falling asleep in the theater and they extracted themselves subtly as possible. Everything of the Saturday was shaping up alright.

After watching the movie he took the kids home and made dinner, mashed potatoes, and a roast chicken, before feeding Balto and Juniper and settling in for a board/card game of his children’s choice. Their choice that night ended up being Uno. Everything felt perfect and warm. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day. 


	3. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the late posting, applying for higher education and family have been a lot. So here it is, the next chapter. Also as a preface, I haven't edited this chapter very much so hopefully the errors aren't horrendous, I didn't want to go three weeks without posting! I am pretty bad at editing myself I think, so I apologize for all the errors and typos in the first couple of chapters as well. Also, I am sorry for the Google translate French in the past chapter and this one, I took Chinese throughout High School, but I wanted it to be established that Jack speaks French with his children.

Jack was always nervous before a game, however today it was compounded with the fact that Bits would be there. Bitty who hadn’t watched him play hockey live since the 2014 Winter Olympics. Bitty who was now his, boyfriend...maybe they had been going out for about two months now, he didn’t know what they were, but they were together and that was what mattered to Jack. Jack had planned out the night, very artfully if he did say so himself. Lardo and Shitty had agreed to take Will and Isla for the night to spend some quality godparent time with them, also because Lardo and Shitty seemed invested in making sure his relationship with Bitty turned out even though they didn’t know him. Jack was going to play his game then they were going to go out all together to dinner so that Bitty could hang out with Chowder, Tater, Holster, and Ransom. Holster and Ransom, who were both playing for Boston at the moment had a night off and agreed to come up and say hi. Then after dinner, Jack was going to take Bitty back to his house where he could ask if they wanted to be boyfriends and then see where the night took them, it would be his first night in months without kids and in town in a while. He was determined to take advantage of it. 

“D'accord, les enfants, vous avez tous fait vos bagages et êtes prêts à vous rendre chez tante Lardo et oncle Knight? (Alright kiddos, you all packed up and ready to go to Aunt Lardo and Uncle Knight's house?)” Jack asked lightly popping his head into both their rooms seeing their little suitcases packed with a single outfit. Shitty and Lardo had texted him saying they were ten minutes out. 

“Oui papa, tu vas nous manquer. (Yes Papa, we will miss you.)” Isla said pulling her bag out her little hand wrapped around Balto’s collar. Shitty and Lardo had agreed to let Juniper come over being she was small, made Will feel safe, and got on well with Bob Ross, Lardo and Shitty’s Golden Retriever. Balto was too big to be brought for just an overnight visit so Isla clung to him before she had to go. There was a loud knock at the door. Will rushed past him to get it. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Lardo smiled down at Will. He responded with a smile and gave Lardo a hug. 

“Hey, Tante Lardo!” Will smiled hugged her legs and then turned to Shitty who was standing in the doorway smiling “Oncle Knight!” Will flung himself onto Shitty next. 

“Hey W!” Shitty ruffled his hair “You know you keep looking more and more like your Papa there.” 

“Thank you.” Will blushed. Isla seemed to have heard the commotion and slid into the room followed by Balto as well. 

“Tante Lardo! Oncle Knight!” She cheered running full speed into both of them hitting them both with an oof. 

Jack and Shitty had met at a charity gala when they were both young. Shitty played amateur hockey and was a break from the other rich kids who attended charity and youth hockey functions they bonded by necessity and then became best friends. Now Shitty was Jack's official lawyer and the godfather to Will and Isla. 

“God, you have gotten so big, Ms. Isla,” Lardo said overjoyed. 

“Soon your gonna outgrow me,” Shitty said a smile splitting his face. 

“I grew an inch!” She announced proudly and Jack smiled. 

“Wow!” Lardo said with a big smile “Okay kiddos why don’t you load up and then we can go get some pizza and sugar!” 

“Lardo! Please not too much sugar and not too much tv either, I’m trying….” Jack started 

“Hush, you beautiful hunk of man meat,” Shitty said with a smirk “Lardo and I’s place is based around the same concept as grandparents' house! That means no normal rules apply once they are in the care of their godparents!” Will and Isla cheered and Jack groaned. 

“My parents usually at least pretend to honor my wishes.” He grumbled and Shitty laughed brightly. 

“Come on kids load up.” Lardo popped the trunk and helped Isla and Will load their suitcases into the back. 

Jack put Juniper into her carrier and then handed it to Shitty. 

“Vous deux soyez bien d'accord? Couchez-vous tôt, ne mangez pas trop de sucre et agissez bien. Je vous verrai tous les deux demain soir. Je vous aime. (You two be good alright? Go to bed early, don't eat too much sugar, and behave. I will see you both tomorrow night. I love you guys. )” Jack said helping his kids into the car. 

“Je t'aime aussi papa! (Love you too Papa!)” Will and Isla said brightly before they closed the back doors. 

“Thanks again you guys for taking them it means a lot,” Jack said to Shitty and Lardo with a smile. 

“No problem Jackabelle, you deserve to take a break sometimes, now get some tonight my good lad!” Shitty smiled with a laugh. 

“It's our pleasure but next time we need to all hang out together with this new boyfriend of yours.” Lardo insisted “We miss you.” 

“I know double date…” Jack felt strange saying it and his eyes went slightly dreamy. 

“See ya’ later Jackie,” Lardo said as she and Shitty got into the car and drove away. Then Jack was left to get ready for his game after setting up the house for Bitty to come over. 

Bitty looked himself over in the mirror again. He had gone with a nice falconers blue sweater over a light blue collared shirt and all of that over a pair of beautifully tight black jeans. It was a look of course but he couldn’t decide if it was the right look. 

“You take longer than Nursey does to do his hair.” Dex sneered as Bitty turned in the mirror, this being the third iteration of this outfit. 

“Sorry ginger glory, not all of us have that beautiful of a head of fiery locks.” Nursey chuckled leaning against Bitty’s couch. “You look nice Bits, you’ll definitely get laid.” 

“Nursey!” Bitty chided. 

“What? That’s the goal right?” He asked popping a grape into his mouth. 

“Reminder that I am taking you to this game by choice.” Bitty pointed out. 

“And we thank you for it,” Dex said kindly 

“And when you meet Jack tonight you guys will say thank you for the tickets and will be polite…” Bitty said with a sigh fixing his hair one last time. 

“We got it, Jesus Bitty you aren’t our mother.” Nursey chided 

“Maybe if you weren’t constantly acting like an idiot all the time Bitty wouldn’t need to worry about mothering us.” Dex pointed out leafing through one of Bitty’s Food Network magazines. 

“Both of you, we are going to have fun right?” Bitty said trying to bury his own nerves. 

“Of course Bitty, you know I am sure your new boyfriend will be really happy to see you there,” Dex said picking up on Bitty’s nerves. 

“Yeah especially dressed like that he won’t be able to resist,” Nursey smirked. 

“Are we meeting Farmer at the rink or?” Dex asked next checking his phone. 

“She is coming soon,” Bitty promised looking at the clock. He was full of nothing but nerves and excitement as he packed a backpack with money and other must-haves like the Mom friend he was before slipping a change of clothing for the next day 

“Thanks for letting us crash at your place afterward Bits, our roommates are being real fuck faces.” Nursey sighed. 

“No problem, Jack mentioned maybe my staying with him and I want to make sure Peach is getting taken care of.” Bitty shrugged. 

“Get it Bits!” Nursey cheered 

“No, he has kids guys, the most I’m getting is cuddle in his very nice bed with a very expensive Tempurpedic mattress.” Bitty flushed and protested. 

“I can’t believe your would-be Sugar Daddy is an actual father.” Dex chuckled under his breath. 

“Please remind me why I invited you guys to this?” Bitty bemoaned 

“Because we are your only friends,” Nursey smirked 

“Nah, I am friends with Tango and Whiskey!” Bitty pointed out. 

“Yeah, but they have lives.” Dex amended. 

“You two are the worst.” Bitty groaned 

“You love us.” Nursey chripped 

“Ugh,” Bitty said with a fond look before a knock came to the door. Farmer stood in the doorway. She had shed her normal Brown jacket and other uniform she wore when working at the rink in exchange for a wool appearing jacket with jeans and boots. Her long hair was out of its usual top knot and flowed down her shoulders. 

“Hi, thank you so much for inviting Bitty. You know how much of a fan of the Sharks I am.” Farmer had gone to school at Santa Clara University so the San Jose Sharks were the closest Hockey team. She was working at her family’s ice rink and getting her Masters degree at Brown but she still missed the Sharks games. Bitty had decided to invite her neglecting to bring up the fact they would be grabbing dinner with Chowder, his friend from Sochi and the goalie of the San Jose Sharks. The Bruins also had an off night so Bitty’s other Sochi friends Adam Birkholtz, or Holster and Justin Oluransi, or Ransom, have also agreed to join their bunch for dinner. Bitty was hopeful for the night, hoping that it would be a good time and that all of his friends meshed together. 

“Of course Farmer. Now you are gonna come to get drinks with everyone after or?” He asked politely. 

“Yes, where else do I have to be.” She smirked happily. 

“Great, I am so excited y’all truly so excited! I haven’t seen a professional hockey game since…” He paused and winced. He had lied a little when saying he hadn’t seen Jack play since Sochi. It was totally on accident. His teammates got free tickets to go watch a Bruins game and they just happened to be playing the Falconers that night. Bitty had to leave early. He made up some lie about the crowds being stressful and his team mercifully let him leave. There he sat outside and texted Ransom and Holster that he would go to dinner with them if they promised Jack wouldn’t be there. They went out to dinner with him and Tater, before bidding each other farewell for the night. That was the last pro hockey game he had attended even with multiple attempts by his Olympics friends and college hockey teammates like to get him to a game. He always found a way to politely decline. 

“Don’t tell me you haven’t been since that Bruins game!” Nursey said incredulously. 

“Maybe, anyway what matters is that we are going tonight.” Bitty protested and then checked his phone. “Speaking of which we better head out, parking is gonna be a zoo and we have to go to Will Call to pick up the tickets.” 

“Alright, let’s go!” They all piled into Bitty’s car, it wasn’t a small car but it also wasn’t an SUV or anything huge. That was a benefit though because it would be easier to find parking, especially because it was a clean air vehicle which meant there were sometimes spots reserved for it. Bitty was right about the parking. It was a zoo. Bitty managed to find a spot pretty easily because of his car’s clean air status but even then they were still on the third level of the parking structure and if they thought getting in was a zoo he couldn’t imagine what leaving was like. 

They all made it to the Will Call desk where Bitty shyly approached and smiled at the lady working there. She was wearing a Falconers blue polo with a Falconers fleece over and she returned Bitty’s smile. 

“Hi, um there should be tickets for um Eric Bittle…” He said softly nervous and blushing thinking about Jack setting aside these tickets and telling Bitty he wanted the seating arrangement to be a surprise. 

“Of course,” The woman smiled looked at her monitor and soon she handed the tickets to Bitty as well as lanyards with a VIP card written on them. “Oh, and there is a message from Mr. Zimmermann, which says ‘Don’t worry about the food or anything that is on me. Have fun Bits see you after.’” She said offering Bitty a kind smile. Bitty flushed. But he was also confused, was he just supposed to say his name and invoke Jack’s name every time he was at the concession stand? 

“Thank you have a nice night,” Was what Bitty managed 

“Enjoy the game.” Was her response and with that Bitty and his friends headed inside. They had about 35 minutes to kill before the game started and they had to be in their seats, so they made the logical first stop. They went to the merch store. Farmer bought a key chain neglecting a jersey as she was rooting for the Sharks that night but Dex and Nursey both bought Mashkov jerseys and Bitty looked carefully at the Zimmermann jerseys. He wondered if it would be bad luck to buy one for himself and if it would jinx their relationship. He took a picture and texted Jack. 

**Bitty: ** _ Ik u probably won’t see this but I am thinking of buying your jersey? Should I? _

Jack did receive the text and his answer was almost immediate, after he gets the thought of Bitty, in his underwear only, wearing his jersey. Fuck. 

**Jack: ** _ Buy it. I will sign it for you later if you want… _

**Bitty: ** _ You spoil me Mr. Zimmermann. Really, VIP seats, free food. I swear to the Lord above. I am going to become so spoiled. _

**Jack: ** _ Just enjoy it please, I really want you to have a good time. _

The message was so earnest that it makes Bitty feel like he had just downed an entire pumpkin spice latte too quickly. 

**Bitty: ** _ I will I can promise u that. Thank u so much for everything. I don’t even know how I could pay this back _

**Jack: ** _ You don’t have to...oh and um… by the way, Isla and Will are staying with my friends in Boston for the night so we have a kid-free house to ourselves _

**Bitty: ** _ This is the actual reverse of a teenager telling their partner to come over because their parents aren’t home. But anyway I am excited to come over and spend the night with you. _

**Jack: ** _ I’m excited as well, anyway, I have to go now, see you later _

Bitty tucked his phone back into his pocket and grabbed a Zimmermann jersey. He picked up a Falconers enamel pin to go on his work apron, and a Falconers workout jacket and beanie as well to wear while he taught lessons. He was smiling as he paid for all of his merch. He along with Dex and Nursey ducked into the bathroom to put the jersey on. Bitty smiled and took a couple of pictures one profile and the other Dex took off his back proudly displaying his tight jeans and the Zimmermann and number 1 across his back. He sent it to Jack hoping for him to see it right after the game ended. 

When they found their way to the seats it was pretty clear that their seats really were in fact in the VIP section, complete with a menu and a button to push in order to have an attendant take their order. That is what Jack must have meant about the food being free. The seats are also very good, not close to the glass good but high enough to see all the action and close enough to see the numbers and players clearly. 

“Dude, we are definitely finding someway to pay Zimmermann back for these seats.” Nursey shook his head. 

“And the food.” Dex agreed, glaring at Nursey who was finishing a very appetizing plate of nachos, his third snack of the night. Bitty was still working on his garlic parmesan truffle fries. It was good to sit in the VIP section. It meant fancy food from the restaurants that had their little stalls in the arena all without having to miss a second of the game. Bitty was texting and tweeting up a storm. Meanwhile, Farmer was trying to cheer for the Sharks as discreetly as possible in a section filled with Falconers fans and Nursey and Dex were alternating between jabbering about what was going on and laying on the PDA. 

It was wonderful and exhilarating and Bitty couldn’t stop watching Jack. He forgot what it was like to see Jack racing across the ice. It was beautiful, he was beautiful and Bitty was happy that after the game he could hold Jack tight and that he could spend the night with him. It all seemed surreal to the point that if he told Sochi Bitty that, he would have been shocked. He remembered crying in his room after Jack telling him they couldn’t be friends or even talk anymore. He remembered how the hope in his stomach that he would find love in Jack being crushed by him deciding to stay with Kent. He got over it after and had a few boyfriends in the six years in between. Yet here he was, watching Jack play hockey and having so much fun with his former teammates. 

“God your boy really is crushing it.” Nursey chuckled. 

“He really is doing well, I mean obviously Nursey and I still prefer Mashkov but we have our own D-man bias and even with that no one can deny Zimmermann is probably one of the top players of our generation,” Dex commented seriously enthralled while stealing some of Nursey’s nachos. 

“Not to mention that he has one of the best asses in the business.” Farmer popped a piece of popcorn chicken into her mouth. 

“The best.” Bitty nodded causing the other three to burst into laughter. Bitty was incredibly lucky and every moment he had to remind himself of that. 

The game was over and the Falcs had won, much to everyone but Caitlin Farmer’s joy. It was a fun game but the group lingered and bit. Bitty checked his phone. Jack had messaged him a couple of times. 

**Jack: ** _ Damn, please wear that out tonight and home tonight… _

**Jack: ** _ Also we will meet you by the loading docks see you _

**Bitty: ** _ Of course I’ll wear it, sweetheart, <3 _

**Bitty: ** _ Okay I will meet u there. I can’t wait to see u. U played amazing sweetheart. _

Bitty was blushing and smiling. He loved Jack. Shit, it hit him then, he loved him. His heart was rocked. Well, it was going to be one hell of a night. 

“Okay y’all, Jack just texted and told me we are meeting by the back loading dock,” Bitty said with a warm smile. 

“Let’s get going before Nursey and Dex decide to kill each other or jump each other's bones.” Caitlin chuckled jabbing her thumb at the two who were in a very passionate conversation that was just on the cusp of becoming a heated make-out session or a full-on bickering match.

“Dex, Nursey come on, we have NHL players to meet!” Bitty called not even looking back but he used the tone he had used at Samwell when he got to be Captain of the hockey team and he knew that it would still get Dex and Nursey to listen. 

“Alright,” Dex called back and soon the conversation between Dex and Nursey had moved to a whisper and Caitlin moved next to Bitty. 

“So you explained some of how you and Jack met but I know you, Bittle, I know that there is definitely more than you two being old friends from the Olympics.” He knew Caitlin was serious when she called him by his full last name. 

“We hooked up when we were at the Olympics and he...well he was already engaged to his ex.” Bitty always felt ashamed about that fact, but then he remembered all of what Jack had told him about his marriage and Bitty lost that remorse. “But he and his ex made up, and he had to cut ties with me…” He sighed “I hadn’t seen him in six years. Then he comes to drop his kids off for lessons. He was still handsome, he had aged so well and there he was being so sweet with his kids. To be honest, I had stopped following news about him for a while, I still got updates as I was still friends with some of his teammates and hockey friends. I forgot he was real, I forgot he lived in Providence even though his face is plastered everywhere, and I forgot that he had kids, forgot that six years had passed for him as well.” Bitty shook his head “But then when he said okay to date with me and I started to re-get to know him. Now I am almost 100% certain I am in love with him.” Bitty blurted feeling like a giant load had been lifted off his chest. 

“How old were you when you met him?” Caitlin asked. 

“20,” Bitty answered gently. 

“You, you told me you didn’t get your first boyfriend until you were 21…” Farmer looked very suspicious. 

“I don’t really regret what I did with Jack because it showed me that figure skating while amazing could leave space for me to be with somebody.” Bitty smiled fondly. 

“I am glad you got that out of it…” Farmer bit her lip as if holding in a comment. 

“What do you want to say?” Bitty demanded knowing that face. 

“I would be resentful, he goes back to his asshole fiance/husband and then just lets you get cut out of his life. You had never had an intimate relationship before that...I would have been so resentful.” She paused looking sadly at Bitty. 

“I wasn’t a blushing virgin Farmer, I had Grindr for some time at that point and you know I was like a rock star in the figure skating world?” Bitty chuckled and Caitlin shook her head. 

“Still Jack was the first ‘hook up’ that had emotions wasn’t it. From the details, you have told me in the past and what I’ve read, Jack doesn’t seem like a ‘hook up’ guy. If anything had come out of it you probably wouldn’t even define it as a ‘hook up’. It was a miny, intense, fast-paced relationship, you hadn’t emotionally prepared for.” Farmer processed “Does he know that? That you had never had an emotional, romantic, and sexual relationship before that?” 

“He does,” Bitty nodded “He won’t stop apologizing for it and to be fair Jack got trapped in a toxic relationship because it was all he had ever known. I was the first one to show him he could have something better and then I think he talked himself out of it.” 

“Hmm...well I guess I will be happy to meet him and give him the ‘if you break this boy’s heart I will be out the best figure skating instructor in the state, nay the country, I will make sure you feel my wrath.’” Farmer chuckled. 

“Thanks Farmer, anyway, I forgot to tell you but I realize surprising you with it might not be kind but...we aren’t just having dinner with Jack and Tater, um… Adam Birkholtz and Justin Oluransi will be there as well, along with um Chris Chow…” He said giving Caitlin a fond smile. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that before! I haven’t prepared for that, I should have brought my Shark’s jersey.” She bemoaned. 

“Yeah, I realized that now...I am sorry Cait, I wanted it to be a surprise but then I remembered how overwhelming it can be to meet celebrities you weren’t prepared to meet.” Bitty chuckled and blushed sheepishly. 

“You are forgiven now please tell me you know where you're going.” She said a bit exasperated. Bitty smiled fondly at her. 

Jack was standing by the loading door with Tater. Chowder had decided to head out to the casual bar of choice so he could meet Holster and Ransom and grab a table. Jack and Tater knew they would have more stuff to deal with as the home team. So they were standing there under the glow of the street lamps and he saw Bitty floating toward him through that glow cast by the street lamps. The lights catching Bitty’s golden hair and making it appear golden. That was it, the man Jack had fallen in love with. Shit. Shit, he was in love with Eric Richard Bittle. He had promised himself after their third date in which Jack took Bitty out to lunch and then they went to the rink for free skate, that he would take it slow, guard his heart everything that he didn’t do with Kent, but Bitty was so different from Kent. He was kind, empathetic, easy to open up to, and was patient. Still Jack was kicking himself for falling so fast and hard. 

“Bits,” He called out waving and he noticed how Bitty sped up walking toward Jack till he was really just lightly jogging over. Jack couldn’t resist, he lifted Bitty up twirling him around while kissing him, like in an old movie. Bitty was blushing and Jack could only smile in return. Bitty then gently pulled back his feet both touching the ground again as his friends came up to Tater and Jack. 

“What? I not good enough for Little B anymore?” Tater frowned bristling at the lack of attention. Bitty laughed and smiled fondly at Tater before giving him a hug. 

“Always good enough, good to see you Tater, you played well.” He said sweetly. “I already texted Jack, telling him how well he did but if he wants to hear me say it…” 

Jack nodded and Bitty sashayed over to him and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck standing on his tiptoes. “You played so amazing sweetheart.” he cooed and now it was Jack’s turn to turn all red. 

Somebody cleared their throat from behind Bitty and Bitty spun around. 

“Sorry, how rude of me...y’all this is my boyfriend, Jack and his teammate Tater, or Alexei Mashkov.” Jack’s mind was spinning, Bitty called him his boyfriend but they hadn’t really talked about that yet. Jack was planning on asking Bitty to be his boyfriend tonight. 

“I prefer Tater or Best Falconer or Best Hockey Player,” Tater interjected causing the group to laugh a bit. 

“Jack, Tater, These are my friends: Dex and Nursey were on my hockey team back in college…” Dex and Nursey walked forward hearing their cue. 

“William Poindexter, pleasure,” Dex said shaking Jack and Tater’s hand. 

“William...that’s my son’s name,” Jack said with a warm smile. Dex flushed his blush traveling from his face down to his neck. Nursey chuckled kissed Dex’s cheek before going to shake Jack and Tater’s hand. 

“Derek Nurse,” Nursey said next shaking more hands. 

“And this is Farmer, she works with me at the rink.” Bitty introduced finally. Jack recognized her as the girl who worked at the ticket booth who checked his kids in for every lesson and free skate. 

“Caitlin Farmer, it is cool to meet you both, although to be fair I do hand out free skate passes to and check-in Jack’s kids at the rink.” She smiled fondly. 

“Nice to meet you all.” Jack gave a smile, still remembering how the words ‘my boyfriend, Jack’ sounded coming out of Bitty’s mouth and how he wanted Bitty to repeat said phrase over and over again. 

“Yes, I am glad Little B brought friends with good taste in hockey players.” Tater teased pointing out both Nursey and Dex’s Mashkov jerseys. Dex turned bright red, so red it almost matched his hair. 

“Alright, Jack said he would drive Tater and me which means it is up to you three to get safely to the bar. It’s called Champ’s. Apparently they have bomb ass tater tots.” Bitty ordered like a drill sergeant. 

“Little B, I go with your friends to bar? You and Zimmboni get alone time. Plus I am not interrupting you two.” Tater said raising an excellent idea. 

“Yes! Sure.” Farmer smiled, “You can sit shotgun Tater.” 

“Good, alright Farmer, Dex, and Nursey, show me to car.” At that Bitty threw his keys at Nursey who caught them easily before handing them to Farmer. 

“See y’all there and Tater, do not eat every single pie in the trunk, three of them are for Holster, Ransom, and Chowder,” Bitty called 

“I make no promise Little B.” Was Tater’s reply as he and the rest of Bitty’s friends walked away. Bitty grabbed Jack’s hand. 

“So, boyfriend,” was the first thing Jack said as they walked toward the car and Bitty turned bright red. 

“I am so sorry sweetheart, I know we never said it before...I am so dumb and inconsiderate sometimes. I...want to be your boyfriend...I really want us to be boyfriends and I just thought it was the easiest way to introduce you to them. I am so sorry I know how much you hate stuff being sprung on you…” Bitty splutter immediately feeling like he just violated the code he should be following, feeling like he broke the boundaries he and Jack had set. Jack felt his heart warm, Bitty knew immediately that what he had done had thrown Jack for a loop and that felt nice to know he was apologetic about it. Jack wasn’t used to that. 

“You really want to be my boyfriend?” Jack’s eyes were lit up in delight.

“Of course, you silly boy, of course, I want to be your boyfriend. I l…” Bitty slapped his hand over his mouth. 

“I think I am in love with you Bits.” Is what Jack answered to that “I tried not to, I know that falling fast and hard will only lead to my heartbreak but...Bitty I haven’t been this happy since I can’t remember and you…” Bitty had started to tear up a bit. 

“I love you too Jack, I love you too,” Bitty said kissing Jack gently with tenderness and fondness infused. 

“So boyfriends?” Jack asked opening his car door. 

“Boyfriends.” Bitty agreed getting into the car. Jack smiled fondly at Bitty before they pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the sports bar that Tater picked out. Jack and Bitty arrived second, being Jack’s car was parked considerably closer to the stadium than the parking garage was. When they walked through the door Jack’s arm wrapped around Bitty’s waist, they were bombarded by Chowder, Holster, and Ransom running up to hug them. 

“It’s been way too long Bits.” Chowder said flashing a smile.

“Both of you! It has been way too long.” Ransom said as they all group hugged. The group made him feel warm and happy, he never wanted the hug to end but then his stomach growled and he reminded himself that eating some of the food he was baking and an order of fries was not proper sustenance. 

“Alright let’s get settled in, we were all waiting for you to get here before we started ordering.” Holster smiled as they ushered Bitty and Jack back to a big table tucked in the corner near a makeshift cornhole area and some old video games. Bitty sat next to Jack and Jack wrapped his hand around Bitty’s. Bitty smiled at him like Jack painted the stars in the sky each night and Jack stared back knowing Bitty was made up of celestial light. 

“You guys took long enough, only six years.” Ransom rolled his eyes. 

“Only six years.” Bitty agreed “It is so much better than 10, 20, or 30 years better than never.” 

“Yeah,” Jack said his eyes trained still on Bitty. Holster shook his head. 

“What did you do with Tater?” Ransom asked next noticing the large Russian’s absence. 

“Coming with my friends and some pie. I made your favorites.” Bitty said with a fond smile. Chowder’s eyes lit up. 

“Jesus I’ve been living off microwave dinner, nutritionist plan and all. I miss your pies.” Chowder sighed. 

“I know you have to play the Bruins or Falconers more often,” Bitty smirked. Chowder always tried to stop by for pie and a chat when he was in town. It wasn’t always possible but they tried. Jack tried not to stiffen at the comment he had a hard time remembering that Eric Bittle only had been cut out of his life. He was still very much engrained in Holster, Ransom, Chowder, and Tater’s lives. But Jack was okay with that it felt like a longing, a sadness that he had a Bitty shaped hole in his heart for nearly six years. 

“Jack do the Falconers need a new goalie, I mean the pie proximity alone…” Chowder jokes and Jack responds with a small smile. 

“Tater would never forgive you if you got Snowy fired and don’t pretend playing for the Sharks hasn’t been your dream since you first learned the word hockey.” Jack returned with a smile. 

“I can always overnight you a pie, it will get expensive but maybe only for special occasions, or I can give one to Jack when he goes out to play y’all in San Jose.” Bitty said with a smile while those three tried to figure out pie logistics, Jack noticed Tater walking in very proudly laughing and clapping Dex on the back who was bright red in both face and hair.

Caitlin pushed past the three men and started looking around before Tater let out a roar of “Zimmboni, Itty Bitty!” Bitty rushed up to the front of the restaurant and began to shuttle the group of four over to the table. 

“Hey y’all.” Bitty said with a warm smile. Caitlin’s jaw dropped at around the same time that Chowder’s did. 

“Oh My God! Chris Chow!” Was all Caitlin managed to get out before sticking out her hand “I’m Caitlin Farmer, I’m a huge fan, sorry about the game tonight you put up a hell of a fight.” She said with a wide smile. Chowder blushed. Bitty had to keep reminding himself how much Chowder had grown up. In his mind Chowder would still always be an awkward 19 teen year old with braces, now he was an awkward 25 who had really had an epic glow up. 

“Nice to meet you and um...thanks, how are you a Sharks fan?” He said awkwardly and Caitlin slid into the seat next to his to talk about California and how much she missed it. 

“Okay, do we get to fangirl next?” Nursey asked kindly “Because Adam Birkholtz and Justin Oluransi are the best D-men pair in the world. No offense Tater, you are spectacular but these two together….” 

“Yes we are kind of legends,” Holster says with a smirk. “Please fangirl over us, no one likes us as much a Mashkov, not even ourselves.” Holster indicated where Ransom was almost clinging on Tater’s arm, eyes wide and head-nodding enthusiastically at something Tater had just said. 

“I am Derek Nurse, most call me Nursey,” He said with a smile sticking out his hand. Holster managed to get Ransom’s attention back to the two in front of them. “That beautiful ginger is my boyfriend William Poindexter, most call him Dex.” 

“Stop introducing me to people, I can introduce myself,” Dex said cooly walking up beside Nursey. 

“Your face is so red Dexy, I was afraid you might not be breathing correctly and if you can’t breathe you can’t speak.” Nursey pointed out. 

“Excuse my boyfriend, I am William Poindexter, or Dex as he says, it is a real honor to meet you and Mr. Oluransi.” Dex shook Holster and Ransom’s hands firmly. 

“God, this kid is so polite, Bitty why are your friends making me feel like I am older than 27?” Ransom called. 

“I told them to be polite.” Bitty chirped in return. 

“Good training on these two.” Holster chuckled “It is nice that you are respectful of Bitty’s wishes, we are constantly little nightmares.” 

“We were meeting Bitty’s boyfriend and other friends for the first time we wanted to make a good impression.” Nursey shrugged. Bitty and Jack smiled at the word ‘boyfriend’ again.

“They are good guys,” Tater said looking up from his menu with a smile. “You two would like,” Tater said gesturing to Dex and Nursey and Ransom and Holster. Bitty smiled fondly happy to see his friends blending well. The night became a whirlwind of chatting sipping beers, eating greasy food, and dancing to music from the 50s-70s that the place had on their honest to god jukebox. It was a good time. By the time the night was through, Bitty had unloaded the pies and distributed to his adoring friends who were thankful, before giving his keys back to the sober Dex to drive his car with Nursey back to Bitty’s apartment, Farmer had decided to stay with Chowder and to show him around the city. Tater, Holster, and Ransom were all going over to Tater’s house for an extension to their fun as Ransom called it. Bitty and Jack were headed back to Jack’s house. After the farewells were given, on the condition they would do it again asap, they all parted ways.


	4. Surrounded by Your Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hia! I am alive and I fully plan on finishing this story in fact I have the chapter for next week already done so hopefully I won’t skip so many weeks. Life is stressful and one teacher has decided to make my life a living hell so... anyway I am managing. I think there will probably be three or four chapters after this one. Also thank you for all the kind comments! I was really nervous to post this at first because I had never really shown anyone but super close friends my writing. Y’all are amazing and I am grateful for the love especially as someone with a lot of learning disabilities that has made grammar and spelling an extra tough time.  
Also I know Google Translate French is cringey af so I am going to start a thing where dialogue in italics is in French.

The car ride to Jack’s was silent minus the soft sound of Bitty’s ‘Bops’ playlist playing through the car, until Jack spoke. “We need to tell my family, about us…” Jack said his voice sounding shaky to his own ears. “I mean my kids are really everything and I thought telling them would confuse them but...I want them to know.” “Of course, do you want to tell them tomorrow? I can make dinner and dessert…and then we can tell them then…” Bitty said softly. “That sounds good,” Jack let out a sigh. “Also, um my parents I want you to meet my parents, as my boyfriend this time and…I want you to meet my best friends.” “Whatever you want honey. I really appreciate this it makes me feel like…” Bitty paused and took a deep breath, “like you want me to be a part of your life, your family.” “I do Bits, you are so special to me, I…” Jack said his eyes tearing up a bit. “I want you to meet my parents as well and my other friends. I want you to be a part of my life as well.” Bitty said softly squeezing Jack’s forearm in a reassuring gesture. Jack smiled at Bitty quickly before bringing his eyes back to the road. When they pulled in Jack told Bitty to wait outside in the car. Bitty watched as Jack dashed in the house and came back out five minutes later a little frazzled but a look more excited.

“Alright can I come inside now?” Bitty asked nicely. Jack got a stupid grin across his face and nodded his head furiously. Bitty grabbed his overnight bag and Jack took it for Bitty before pushing open the door. There were rose petals, the lights were dimmed, the fire place was on, and the sound of Beyoncé’s voice was flowing sweetly through the house. Jack blushed a little but smiled even fonder.

“This was going to be the part where I asked to be your boyfriend…” Jack said. Bittys eyes lit up in joy.

“Oh sweetheart, you did this all for me and I just sprung it on you...baby…” Bitty looked a bit ashamed but all too awed at the work Jack had put in.

“I don’t really care about that right now, all I care about is getting you out of those pants and onto my bed.” Jack said trying his best to make that sound sexy and not sleazy. He wanted to make everything perfect. He and Eric had sex before but it was always in the middle of the day while Jack’s kids were at school and usually at Bitty’s place as it was more central in the city, more convenient. But he wanted this, wanted Bitty in his bed and wanted to spend the night with him.

Bitty was flushing “That can be arranged.” Bitty responded and kissed Jack gently before it morphed into something deeper. Bitty’s hands were everywhere and Jack couldn’t help but melt into his touch, especially when Bitty tangled his long fingers in Jack’s hair tugging. Jack moaned into the kiss and pressed up against Bitty, grinding against the growing hard on in Bitty’s tight jeans.

“Crisse,” Jack huffed as Bitty unzipped his pants.

Bitty and Jack had sex before, back in Sochi and of course recently. They had the discussion of preferences. Both admitted to being fairly versatile. But Jack said he might have to wait for the off season to bottom, just because Kent preferred to bottom and Jack hadn’t bottomed in a long time. He was worried about being too sore to practice. Bitty had agreed to those terms happily. They talked out everything and it made the whole process easier however despite enjoying those kinks together they hadn’t really made love yet. It had been passionate and satisfying but now it was at the point where it was time to seal in the love confession they both made earlier. Jack held Bitty close as he slid into Bitty.

Their eyes were locked on each other except for brief moments when their eyes were closed in pleasure. Bitty was moaning out praises telling Jack how good he made Bitty feel. Jack preened and moaned at the praise. He felt so good being with Bitty, like he was enough. For the first time Jack didn’t feel like he to be had something else, something more. Bitty would love him even if he lost every hockey game. Bitty would love him even when he lost his abs and hockey butt. Jack fucked Bitty deep and hard, but every move infused with love. Soon Bitty arched his back and came Jack following shortly after. Bitty wrapped his arms around Jack after cleaning up and they fell asleep intertwined and in pure bliss surrounded by love.

The sun filtered through the window, falling across Jack and Bitty as they slept. Jack felt warm with Bitty curled up against him. Jack was in love, so in love. They woke up slowly together in Jack’s plush King bed. They were up without rush to be somewhere for the first time in a while and soon fell into a deep discussion. 

“I’m not used to the apologies,” Jack said softly “Like you apologizing for springing the whole boyfriend term on me, I’m not used to that.” 

“Why not?” Bitty asked his hands playing with Jack’s chest hair. 

“I...Kent, wouldn’t have apologised, he would have chuckled and just said ‘well that’s what you are, my boyfriend’ and would have left it at that.” Jack shrugged. “Thank you for apologising it um...made me feel much better.” 

“Jack, you don’t have to thank me for apologizing. You have boundaries and I was stupid and pushed them...I still feel bad but you don’t need to thank me for considering your emotions and your view on an event and realizing I was wrong in handling it. Making sure you are on the same page as your partner is crucial to a relationship and good partners talk about it when something is messed up or when they aren’t on the same page” Bitty said firmly now running his fingers through Jack’s hair. 

“Yeah. Well I am glad we are on the same page now…” Jack smiled “I feel really good.” was all Jack could manage to articulate as he felt his throat choking with emotion at Bitty’s little speech. He was bad at communicating but he knew Bitty would try to ease the gap to make sure Jack could tell him what he needed, wanted. He trusted Bitty even though they had only been dating for two months, he trusted the golden haired ray of sunshine that was laying next to him in bed. 

“I do too, I’m so happy and I don’t know how to put it into words but content..?” Bitty said nuzzling closer to Jack. “So for dinner I was thinking I could make chicken tenders and fries,” 

“Oh...that was my favorite…” Jack started a fond smile finding his face. 

“As a kid.” Bitty finished with him 

“I know you told me, I made it for you when you were crying that one night..” Bitty said sweetly curling in tighter to Jack’s chest. 

“So good to me and I took it for granted…” Jack mumbled pressing a kiss to the top of Bitty’s head. 

“No, you just wouldn’t let yourself have something you deserved.” Bitty amended “Now I suggest you take this day off more seriously and sleep in a bit more. Then, I can make you breakfast and we can walk Balto together if you want?” Bitty suggested 

“Yes, that sounds nice.” Jack answered sleepily. “Sleeping in sounds nice, I haven’t slept in since….” Jack couldn’t honestly remember. 

“Sleep sweetheart…” Bitty cooed. 

“You’re the best Bits. I love you.” He murmured as he drifted off to sleep. 

“Love you too.” Bitty said softly

Jack awoke to the sound of a blender and he jolted up right. Bitty was making breakfast. He rubbed his eyes and found Bitty, wearing Jack’s running shorts with the drawstring pulled as tight as possible and the newly-purchased Zimmermann Jersey all covered by Jack’s apron which said kiss the cook but in French, a fond gift from his parents. Bitty was semi-dancing to the soft sounds of Beyoncé coming from the speakers in the kitchen. He felt his heart swell a little bit. He rubbed his face and walked into the kitchen to start making coffee too tired to talk. 

Bitty noticed him and simply offered a smile and a far too chipper “Morning Sweetpea.” 

Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty’s waist and nuzzled his face into his neck. Bitty chuckled. 

“You gonna make coffee.” Bitty gestured to the French press Jack had started setting up for use. Jack nodded against Bitty’s neck. 

“I’m making Eggs Benedict, but I wanted to ask...ham, tomato, or crab cake?” Bitty said sweetly cracking some eggs into the poaching liquid. 

“Umm...I don’t care?” Jack said sleepily

“Remember how last night I asked what  _ you  _ wanted?” Bitty felt Jack nod his head “what do you want Sweetpea?” 

“The crab cake sounds good.” Jack responded sheepishly. 

“Good, I’m glad, for some reason I had a good feeling about it.” Bitty smiled and noticed one of the eggs was done poaching. He took it out of the liquid and put it on a plate. 

“You didn’t have to go through all the trouble of making this.” Jack said finally getting the strength to start making the coffee. 

“This is a day for you to relax and enjoy some time off. You deserve some self care Jack.” Bitty took out the toasted English muffins, Jack knew were homemade, with the various toppings out of the oven to top with an egg and hollandaise sauce. Next to the two eggs, Bitty piled some well seasoned home fries and a little bowl of fresh fruit.

“Crisse, you can’t spoil me like this, I’ll get used to it.” Jack whined pouring the first cup for Eric. 

“I can and I will. You deserve the best Sweetpea.” Bitty kept emphasizing this fact and Jack was always too struck to fight it. He had always told himself that he and Kent deserved each other, both had the same scars and were both fucked up in the same ways. Their flaws were different but they both shared the repercussions and Jack always thought that meant they deserved each other. He felt an allegiance to Kent, after Kent stayed even though Jack ODed and dropped out of the draft for a year, even though Jack was an anxious mess of low self-esteem and fear. But being treated like he was special like he deserved all this kindness and pampering it was a warm remedy, a reminder that even though Bitty knew who Jack was, he still deserved only the best. Jack loved basking in Bitty’s love but he wanted Bitty to understand it was a two way street. 

“You are out here making gourmet meals and taking care of me, It makes me feel like a leech. Like a shitty boyfriend eh?” Jack said fixing Bitty’s coffee, he had Bitty’s coffee order down to muscle memory. 

“Says the man who gave his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s friends VIP tickets and paid for food, set up a romantic atmosphere at his home involving rose petals and candles, and did things in bed that made said boyfriend never want to go back to what his sex life was before.” Bitty chuckled and walked over to Jack and kissed him gently, “You are such a good boyfriend.” 

“Thanks Bits.” Jack said with a love stuck expression on his face. 

“Now sit down and let’s eat; that poor dog has been giving me puppy dog eyes and begging to be walked since I got up.” Bitty chirped and then grabbed the two plates, again so perfectly done they looked like they could be in a 5 star restaurant. Jack sat down only to watch Bitty walk back into the kitchen to fetch mimosas. “Kid free day.” 

“Would it be weird to say I miss them?” Jack said softly touching Bitty’s hand. 

“Of course not, they’re your kids Jack, I am a very new addition to your world but they have been your whole world besides hockey for over a year.” Bitty asserted “you are not weird in missing them. Although I hope you are enjoying this time we get together.” 

“Yeah I definitely am. But I just this weekend has been wonderful but it has been feeling so strangely domestic and I feel like Isla and Will are just missing pieces from this blissful domesticity.” Jack blushed while cutting into his eggs and briefly marveling at how perfectly they were cooked, just the way Jack liked them. 

“It has been domestic hasn’t it?” Bitty smiled over his coffee cup “You like that don’t you Mr. Zimmermann, you like the feeling of a warm life and someone to come home to.” Jack looked struck and Bitty realized something even deeper “You didn’t get to have that with Kent, did you?” Jack nodded in response. 

“I would come home to a note very remorseful about him not being home, but I knew his hockey schedule…” Jack gulped feeling tears and not wanting to cry into his Benedict which was heaven on a plate. “In a lot of ways we still lived like 18 year olds, microwaved take out and living semi-separate lives sometimes. I know it was my fault as well...I got jealous of Kent’s wins and praise. I was never supportive, I would sleep in the guest room when I should have been celebrating with him. I had trouble expressing myself and my anxiety was still pretty bad. Kent was always afraid he commented it would mean another overdose and another heartbreak. It has gotten better since the divorce, still present but better. We were still two scared teens in a lot of ways who wouldn’t know what a healthy relationship was if it hit us over the heads.” Jack let out a sigh. “We should have split up long before getting married or the twins but I was afraid I would never find anyone else to put up with me and I think Kent felt the same way.” 

“You know his indefinitely was never your fault, right?” Bitty asked sternly squeezing Jack’s hand 

“Yes, but sometimes I feel like, I could have done something to prevent it...and I wasn’t a good husband to him. He wasn’t a good one to me either.” Jack shrugged. 

“Well, I like domesticity as well. It makes me feel very essential and I just I’ve had a hard time with being gay and my family. Not my parents or Moomaw but other relatives. Being with you and Isla and Jack makes me feel like, even if heaven forbid we don’t work out, I feel like I have a bit of a family with you.” Eric blushed feeling so vulnerable. 

“I really like waking up next to you or waking up to the sight of you in just my jersey and some boxers cooking, probably not in front of the kids, but I don’t think I could ever get sick of it.” Jack whispered his voice also showing the vulnerability. 

“You are a charmer Mr. Zimmermann and I am not upset one bit.” Eric smiled and then took a big bite of his eggs Benedict. Jack smiled in return. 

“Also this is amazing Bitty, I am so impressed that I wish I could have this every meal but my nutritionist would kill you and probably me so…” Jack chuckled 

“Can’t have that, but thanks Jack, I really show love through food, so when people like my cooking or baking it makes me feel really good.” Bitty smiled bashfully. 

“Thank you for even cooking, the way you spoil me makes me feel so very special and appreciated. I just a lot of my anxiety stems from trying to be the best and gets my Papa’s approval even though he tells me every day how proud I make him. I never felt like enough because it always seemed like there was this finish line where I would finally be satisfied but I could never reach. So feeling special and appreciated is really nice.” Jack was sure he was bright red, as awkward as he felt talking about it, he knew it was good to make sure he talked to Bitty about this. Therapy had helped him become self-aware. 

“Hmm…I noticed how you reacted to praise last night.” Bitty flushed. 

“Yeah…” Jack said a little dreamily think back to last night. 

“Alright let finish up breakfast before it gets cold and take your long suffering doggo on a walk.” Bitty declared and Jack just smiled stupidly how had he fallen so fast? He didn’t have a clear answer except for ‘because Bitty is the sun’. 

He and Bitty spent the day going to see a movie and getting lunch before returning home to make out of the couch which turned which transitioned more into them grinding on each other like teenagers. Bitty started helping Jack unpack all the things he, still, after a whole year of living there, had not unpacked. It was a lot of small mementos and family pictures. Bitty found a shelf for all different mementos for different occasions. Stuff from Jack’s childhood including baby pictures which Jack whined over. 

“I was such an ugly baby, when Will and Isla were born they were so cute I was shocked my DNA was shared by them.” Jack chuckled gently putting up a picture of babies Will and Isla in one of the areas dedicated to their growing up. Bitty chuckled in return. Jack then came across a relic he was tempted to hide from Bitty. It was his gold medal from Sochi, his PyeongChang medal was in a shadow box his mother had made dedicated to that Olympics. She had also made one dedicated to all his Stanley cup wins. He wondered if she could make one for Bitty about his figure skating if it didn’t trigger Bittle. 

Jack tried to subtly set the medal aside. 

“Nice medal, but I have to say it is funny how accomplished you are that you have a gold medal to just hide.” While Bittle was admiring the medal, Jack had time to conspicuously place a picture of the gold medal US hockey team plus Tater and Bittle on one of Jack’s sports and friends shelf. Bittle was wearing his Team USA jacket and Gold Medal so he managed to blend in. Bittle managed to notice just giving a small smile. 

When Isla and Will were going to be back in the hour Jack and Bitty started on dinner. Chicken tenders and French fries. Bitty was also outdoing himself making homemade ice cream in Will and Isla’s favorite flavors. It was fun cooking with Bitty and it was nice to see how much Bitty wanted things to be perfect before telling Will and Isla. 

Soon there was a knock at the door and Shitty was the first one in. He kissed Jack on the cheek. Lardo just smiled setting Juniper’s carrier down as Will and Isla ran in hugging Jack tightly. Jack smiled feeling so full of happiness. 

“Jack you beaut, so good to see you.” Shitty exclaimed Will had slipped away to close the door while Isla opened Juniper’s carrier. 

“Good to see you too, and of course you as well Lardo. Especially you two.” Jack ruffled Will and Isla’s hair fondly “I missed you guys.” 

“We missed you as well Papa.” Isla said brightly “But Oncle Knight and Tante Lardo made sure we had fun.” She assured him. 

“I am sure they did birdy.” Jack said sweetly. Bitty had remained relatively invisible in the commotion. Invisible, until Will and Shitty spotted him. 

“Mr. Bitty!” Will exclaimed happily running up to hug Bitty next. Lardo noticed next. She and Shitty gave Jack an amused look.

“Hi I am Shitty B. Knight.” Jack and Lardo covered the twins ears at the intro of Shitty’s name. “I’m Jack’s best friend.” 

“I’m Eric Bittle, most call me Bitty.” Bitty shook Shitty’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Shitty smiled. Lardo walked up next. 

“Larissa Duan, most call me Lardo, I’m another friend of Jack and Shitty is my partner.” Lardo smiled introducing herself next. 

“Well it is great to meet y’all. I would invite you to dinner but I didn’t make enough for more than Jack, Will, Isla and me, plus it won’t be ready for another 20. I am so sorry” Bitty looked very apologetic. 

“We will grab food together another time besides Jack, Knight and I have brunch once a month.” Lardo smiled. 

“Good.” Bitty looked relieved. Jack smiled fondly. 

“Mr. Bitty made dinner?” Isla asked sweetly “what did he make?” 

“Chicken tenders and fries.” Isla and Will’s eyes lit up. 

“Alright well we have dinner reservations anyway. Ransom and Holster wanted to chat with us.” Shitty shrugged. “See you later brah, love you man and love you two kids.” Shitty smiled 

“Remember, be good for you Papa, work hard in school and don’t let people tell you to buy into mainstream society.” Lardo winked and Will and Isla nodded. 

“Love you Oncle Knight and Tante Lardo!” Will and Isla cheered and soon Shitty and Lardo were gone. 

“Alright you two go put your suitcases away and wash your hands while Mr. Bitty finishes up.” Jack said sweetly. 

“Okay Papa,” Isla said and Will ran away. Once they were gone Jack pulled Bitty in for a kiss. 

“As much as I love kissing you Mr. Zimmermann, I am worried about burning dinner.”Bitty smirked and walked back to the kitchen, checking to make sure everything everything was cooking correctly and that nothing was being burned. 

“Papa,” Will ran into the room, Soon Will and Isla returned and Jack put them to work helping him set the table. They were setting out the soft place mats and napkins while Jack filled glasses with water or milk and laid out the silverware. Dinner was ready earlier than Bitty thought it would be, which was a good thing as Will and Isla were already squirming in their chairs. 

The whole group ate happily with Will and Isla telling stories of their weekend with Oncle Knight and Tante Lardo. Once the stories had fizzled out Jack reached out and touched Bittle’s hand gently. 

“Hey kiddos I’ve been meaning to talk about this with you, but Mr. Bitty and I are seeing each other.” Jack said softly hoping to see approval. Isla and Will both looked confused. “Oh, umm...Mr. Bitty and I are boyfriends now…” Jack clarified and his kids got it. Both of their eyes lit up soon Jack found himself in a giant group hug. 

Isla and Will had a lot of questions mostly pertaining to if Mr. Bitty was moving in, if they were still going to take skating lessons from Mr. Bitty, was Mr. Bitty going to be over a lot more? They answered all of them with a kind and sweet patience. Soon Bitty kissed Jack goodnight to a chorus of gross from Isla and Will and Bitty left the apartment whispering I love you in Jack’s ear before he left and Jack whispered back, I love you too. 

The next morning after Jack took his kids plus Moira, her sister Saoirse, and brother Torin to school, He and Moira’s Mom, Medb had worked out a carpool, Jack called his parents 

_ “Bonjour Papa, Maman.”  _ Jack said softly he was nervous 

“ _ Jack? What is wrong?” _ His Father asked with worry in his voice. Jack regretted his nervous tone. 

_ “Nothing is wrong I’ve actually, um I’ve met someone, and he’s my boyfriend now.”  _ Jack took a deep breath he didn't think his parents would be upset at that news; his mother personally told him she thought Kent wasn’t good for him but his brain always sabotaged him. He heard his mother squeal. 

“ _ What’s his name?”  _ His mom asked sweetly 

“ _ Eric Bittle.”  _ Jack couldn’t help smiling even just saying Eric’s name. 

_ “The figure skater?”  _ That was his Papa and Jack was shocked, his dad followed figure skating? 

“ _ Yes.”  _ Jack said his voice showing his shock. 

“ _ Don’t sound so shocked figure skating is very fun to watch and figure skaters are very talented.”  _ Jack’s father chuckled. Jack smiled a little bit. 

“ _ Of course, you know Will is really good. He has started going three times a week to lessons and begs to go to the rink. I think Isla is sick of it at this point.”  _ Jack updated his parents about his kids activity. He hadn’t spoken to his parents in a nearly two weeks which was a long time for them. 

“ _ How is Isla’s Irish Dance going?”  _ his mother remarked rather amused by the whole Irish dance venture Isla was making.

“ _ She is enjoying it a lot actually she does it around the house.”  _ Jack chuckled 

_ “I am glad, now more on this new boyfriend of yours.”  _ His mother’s voice was filled with excitement. 

“ _ Yes, he um...bakes and helps at a cafe and he teaches figure skating while he is trying to find a permanent sports correspondent job. He has a dog named Peach, we go on runs every Saturday morning with our dogs. He is an amazing person, so caring, so kind, sweet, and Maman, Papa, he is so good with Will and Isla. It is like…” _ Jack couldn’t get the last words out as he struggles to comprehend the level of feelings for Bitty. “ _ Everything with him feels right.”  _

“ _ My darling,”  _ Jack could hear the tightness in his mother’s voice, eager happiness, “ _ You sound so excited and happy. We will have to come down and meet him soon.”  _

_ “Please Maman, that would be wonderful though he’d insist on making you every meal. He is from the South and it apparently is a part of his showing hospitality.”  _ Jack commented kindly  _ “I love him, honestly, I don’t think I have felt this happy in awhile.”  _

_ “Do Will and Isla know?”  _ Jack’s father asked 

“ _ Yes, we told them yesterday night. Shitty and Lardo took them for the weekend. Bitty went to my game Saturday night, we went out with Chowder, Tater, Holster, and Ransom, as well as some of his friends. Then yesterday morning, he made breakfast, we went on a run with Balto, and then Bitty helped me finish unpacking. He made dinner for the twins too, for all of us. We told them at dinner. They like Bits so I doubt they have any problem at all.”  _ Jack continued finding himself loving talking about Bitty and their weekend. 

“ _ Sounds like a wonderful weekend and I am so glad you found someone you like so much Jack…”  _ his Papa said next. 

“ _ You will be here for American Thanksgiving?”  _ Jack asked, his parents did come down for Canadian Thanksgiving but Bittle didn’t go to Canadian Thanksgiving that year, Jack had been nervous about coming on too strong and in consequence scaring Bitty away. It also wasn’t a day off for Bitty, he had to work. His parents often skipped out American Thanksgiving. This year Isla and Will would be spending it at Kent’s just like the year prior, as per the custody agreement, when the kids didn’t have school, they went to Kent’s. 

“ _ But Will and Isla won’t be there?”  _ His mother questioned. 

“ _ I know but it would be just me and maybe Bittle otherwise. I know you usually like to come out to see the twins but…”  _ Jack fiddled with the sleeve of his windbreaker. 

_ “Of course angel,” _ His Maman said sweetly _ “We always look for an excuse to come down and say hi.”  _

_ “Christmas is another story…”  _ Jack huffed “ _ We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it eh? Alright, now I have to get to practice but I love you both so much.”  _

_ “Bye Jack we love you so much.”  _

_ “Love you Papa, Love you Maman,”  _ Jack said and hung up the phone. His parents were going to meet Bitty, shit! His parents were going meet Bitty. He took a deep breath his whole family now knew about Bitty and him, their relationship and how crazy Jack was about him. It was real. Jack smiled feeling like the luckiest man alive. 


	5. Men Like Me Come Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
As promised, here is the chapter for this week. I hope you enjoy! The chapter title comes from "Daddy Lessons" off Beyonce's Lemonade. The titles are back baby.

Per their custody agreement, Kent got the kids on holidays and during the summer. It had been easy to agree to. Rhode Island had better schools and both agreed Vegas was not the ideal place to raise children. What that meant for the agreement of custody of the Parson-Zimmermann children was that Isla and Will spent any time they weren’t in school minus weekends of course with Kent in Vegas while every other time of the year they stayed with Jack. How it normally worked was Jack would fly with Will and Isla to Vegas, make sure that Kent picked them up, and then hop on a flight back to Providence right after. But sometimes, if Kent could find the time, he would go to Providence the day or two before a break started to enjoy actual weather or just seeing his kids in their normal lives; if not then there was always Ace v. Falconers games.

American Thanksgiving was never a big deal in Jack’s house growing up. Even with an American Mother, Canadien Thanksgiving was always a bigger deal. That tended to be the rule for Jack, especially when his children spent Canadien Thanksgiving with him but American Thanksgiving with Kent. But that year Bitty had agreed to spend the holiday with Jack and then Jack’s parents had agreed to come down that year in order to meet Bitty. 

It was also the first Thanksgiving dinner he had ever cooked. Usually, he ordered it through a restaurant. But Eric Bittle would have none of that, so he had learned how to make the best-mashed potatoes known to man and had been instructed in the art of latticework. By the time dinner was done, Jack felt so proud and was so ready for his parents to show up even though the anxiety had been eating at him all day. 

When Bob and Alicia had last visited Jack, the house, while mostly furnished and lived in,was still fairly cold and new. There were still boxes and Jack was struggling to figure out how best to utilize the new space after moving from a three-bedroom apartment. Bitty had come in and suddenly the house was warm. Everything about it screamed home and Alicia kept complimenting on Bitty’s interior design skills. 

“It’s nothing.” Bittle in his usual modest fashion had answered. Jack was still stuck on and stunned by the fact that Bitty had completely positively altered Jack’s life. 

Bitty had been so anxious meeting Jack’s parents and fretted about everything being perfect. He cooked all day long with Jack’s help and decorated specially. His goal seemed to be 'make a Thanksgiving right out of a lifestyle magazine'. Even though the Zimmermanns were so nice, Bittle still couldn’t relax, snapping into host and prove himself mode. 

He and Bob talked about figure skating, hockey, Will’s progress in lessons and recipes. He and Alicia traded Zimmermann men stories, talked about pop culture, classic movies, and his potential new shadow box. All the while he and Jack exchanged dopey lovesick grins and clung to each other at every opportunity. It was a dinner of love and laughter. After everything had been cleaned up and Bitty had finally gone to sleep, Jack called his parents again. 

They spoke together for nearly two hours softly in French, but the most important message to come out of it was that in their opinion, Bitty was a keeper. Jack heard the happiness and approval in his mother’s voice, the same voice which had been so hesitant to speak about Kent for fear she would critique his husband and make him upset. His father and mother seemed to be completely charmed by Bitty, which made sense since Jack was completely charmed by him as well. Thanksgiving was a success. 

When Christmas time rolled around, Jack and Bitty spent time being bossed around by Will and Isla who had plans and ideas of what their Christmas lights should look like. Bitty felt so at home with Jack and his children; it was strange but even though he shouldn’t belong, Bitty felt comfortable and happy where he was. He helped decorate the house for the Holidays, making sure they got the perfect tree. He helped the rather helpless Jack holiday wrap and shop. The whole time it just felt normal, as if it had always been his life and would be until the end of time. 

The best time, however, was spent in the Kitchen. On the weekend before Christmas break, Jack chose to celebrate Christmas with his kids before they left for Kent’s. That meant they spent a good deal of time with Bitty who was serving up an array of baked goods, warm drinks, and a beautiful Christmas dinner. The centerpiece of it all were the beautifully decorated cookies for Santa, Bitty had helped Will and Isla bake. Of course, Bitty had to make Christmas pies for them too but the cookies were what Jack wanted always to remember. The cookies reminded Jack of the sight of his two children beaming and helping Bitty while simultaneously making a bigger mess. Jack would have been stressed by the chaos, which was probably why cooking with his kids didn’t often happen, that, and he was terrified of his kids being somehow maimed in a cooking accident even if it was just a slightly burnt pinky. Bitty was calm and patient as he instructed his two sous chefs in their jobs, Isla was the mixer and the Will was in charge of adding the ingredients. When he saw how Bitty worked with them, he felt another jolt through his chest. It felt so painfully, permanent, and serious that Jack didn’t want to deal with it at the moment. Jack was part of the decorating, in which he, in Bitty’s words, “Put those hockey muscles to good use.” and rolled out the cookie dough each time they finished with the cookie cutters, as well as frosting a few of his own. 

The morning after brought presents. Jack, his parents, and Bitty gave them the presents they had explicitly marked as from them, whereas the ones from Santa were shipped to Kent’s. Bitty got both Will and Isla Zucas, giant wheely bags used by both Irish Dancers and Ice Skaters. All Jack knew was that they were expensive, way too expensive for Bitty to buy on good conscience. Bitty had shrugged it off and noted that they sold Ice Skating supplies at the rink and he got an employee discount, but Jack was still a little uncomfortable with that level of generosity. Jack had tried his best, giving only the smaller gifts from himself, leaving the bigger show stoppers, like the new figure skates Bitty had helped him pick out and the American Girl doll Isla had wanted for the day of Christmas, to be from Santa. He and Bitty got each other presents but they had agreed they would exchange them Christmas morning. Then Bitty drove Jack, Will, and Isla to the airport, the day after and Jack returned to be picked up Bitty that night. 

It all felt too dangerously close to a routine. The way Bitty was there smiling at him, like always, always there, even when he was busy Jack still felt Bitty’s presence near and often saw a text about wishing he could be there. Jack was terrible at texting; Shitty once told him that if he didn’t publically play hockey, people would probably think he was dead from how bad he was at responding to any form of communication. Bitty mercifully understood, so much that Jack never felt pressure texting him. It was good. Everything about it was good. Even the Christmas gifts from Bitty which were two books on World War One and two on the Egyptian Revolt and Irish War of Independence. It was perfect so perfect, he knew people would have normally gotten him something Hockey related but the books were all Jack wanted to read. Bitty even introduced Jack to the show  _ Downton Abbey _ , after he had once mentioned a vague interest in the early 1900s. He was still working his way through the first season. 

Jack had been worried about impressing Bits and ended up buying a Kitchen Aid mixer in light blue, with the new batch of extensions much to Bitty’s delight and shock because of how much it must have cost Jack. Jack’s only rebuttal was the zucas sitting in his kids’ bedrooms. Bitty quietly stopped berating Jack after he brought that up. Christmas was a success. 

The time between Christmas and Spring break was spent in relative normality. Jack’s normal brunches with Shitty and Lardo became brunches with Shitty, Lardo, and Bitty. Bitty’s Game nights with his friends, Farmer, Foxtrot, Dex, Nursey, and Tango, gained Jack, Shitty and Lardo. Soon Tater, Ransom, and Holster are attending both events when they could as well, it was the perfect gathering and blend of friendships. Jack learned through those games that Bitty was also close with Connor “Whiskey” Whisk, the New York Rangers top scorer. When playing, during a lull or time when other players talked, Jack had wanted to mention Bitty to Whisk, but then how would Jack phrase it? He and Bitty weren’t public, no one knew for certain who he was dating, he didn’t want to thrust Bitty into the hoard of rabid NHL fans too soon, so he simply said good game to Whisk and wondered if he joined the game nights during the off-seasons. 

The more secret nature of Bitty and Jack’s relationship changed on Valentine's Day. Jack had to play a game, much to his own dismay; however, it was the first game in a while that his kids got to go to. Bitty had volunteered to go with them, that was the day he and Bitty’s relationship was discovered by the world. Bitty, social media addict that he was, had been posting pictures related to Jack Zimmermann for awhile but that night he posted a video of Isla using his phone to commentate the game, 

“There goes Papa, un oh some jerks are gonna try to stop him...and there is my Dad’s boyfriend Mr. Bitty, and here is my brother Will, Olympic quality nacho eater!” Isla monologued her finger covering the lense at times. It almost went as viral as the selfie of Bitty with Will and Isla, captioned: watching @jacklzimmermann (Papa to Will and Isla) play! Go, Falconers! Go #1!. The picture was displayed on the big screen during the game and Jack couldn’t help but smile. Isla’s posting of her self made commentary was an unfortunate incident of Bitty watching the game too intently and mistaking Isla’s quiet for focus on the game, not the mischief it was usually associated with.

That night Jack posted a simple happy Valentine's Day post featuring one of his favorite pictures of Eric. He was outside in the park and the sunlight was just piercing through the New England leaves causing such a perfect warm glow on his face. The low light turned Bitty’s hair to gold and made his eyes twinkle. It made Bitty seem almost inhumanly beautiful. Jack kept the caption simple, as he normally did: “Happy Valentine’s Day to my boyfriend @ericbittle. I love you very much, thank you for always being so great! 

Eric posted his own, a three-picture collection, very shortly after Jack’s post. One featured Jack standing suavely in the doorway of his house in a nice blue suit (the Falcs were having a donor thing), the next was a picture of Jack on the ice, his cheeks were rosy red and his eyes were focused on making their blue even more striking, and the final one was a picture Bitty had taken of Jack with Will and Isla at Parent skate the week prior. The caption read “Happy Valentine’s Day to the sweetest, kindest, most wonderful man I’ve ever met. Y’all he is just the best at everything, he is the best hockey player, best boyfriend, and best Dad in the world <3. He is also just the biggest dork and nerd but that is the best part. I love you so much Jack, Happy Valentine’s Day.” The whole world knew within one day that Jack Zimmermann was dating former figure skater Eric Bittle and for some reason, Jack didn’t dread the response. He was too happy to hide it. 

Before Will’s first Ice Skating competition, Jack hadn’t understood why his mother sometimes had trouble watching as he and his father played hockey. He remembered it getting so bad, she would have to leave the living room sometimes. He was so afraid of the hurt a loss, a fall, or a spark of jealousy would cause Will. Jack so frequently saw himself in Will and he worried about it. One of he and Kent’s first fights about the kids was whether competitive sports were allowed and how soon. Kent had agreed to competitive sports and Jack wanted them away from his children. But then Will had begged to compete, at first he had asked Bitty about it and Bitty had spit out his coffee remarking that he told Will to wait a couple more years before entering the competition. Jack found it hard to say no when Will every day begged to compete, it turned Bitty too. That was how in March Will competed in his first-ever competition in the U5 men’s figure skating bracket. The smile Will wore on his face when the first-place medal and trophy were given to him made Jack a bit at ease, seeing his kids happy was his biggest reward as a parent. 

Jack should have known that the beautiful bliss of life had been living for six months would eventually encounter a speed bump. That speed bump came to play the Falconers in one of the last regular-season games in the season and stayed to collect his children before Spring break. That speed bump was Kent Parson. Jack had no fear of falling back into Parson’s arms. Jack had learned and he finally knew what it was like to go to bed in the arms of someone who truly loved you. He knew the feeling of slow dancing in the living room, the one he loved pressed against his chest. He knew what true love, the kind of love his parents had, that soulmates had felt like. He knew that Kent never gave him any of that before. But Kent liked to cause drama. 

Jack was sitting in the bleachers that lined the ice rink, he was switching between watching the lesson and texting with his own parents about their plans to come visit during the playoffs, something about being good child care options. Jack was much more drawn to watching how wonderfully the skating pants Bitty wore accentuated his best assets. Jesus, it was distracting, especially because he always tried to take notes on Will’s routines. Jack had no clue about figure skating but he was starting to figure out what was needed in a good routine, what got points what lost them. Jack was figuring it out. Isla’s Irish dance, was still a mystery to him and while he promised to attend her first competition, he was happy that Moira’s mother knew what to do. Still, he took notes on his phone about the new sequences Bitty was showing the class and noting the way Bitty broke down each move on the ice. He was so focused that he barely noticed when a person sat down next to him. It annoyed Jack at first, he always found it a bit annoying when people chose to sit next to him when there was a large array of options. He was always happy when it was a parent he knew, like Carter’s Dad. Carter was one of three and Carter’s Dad was left on his own with them all. It was by a different situation, the other parent having been killed when Carter, the youngest, was too small to even walk. Carter’s dad, Jose, was always good when it came to single parenting tips. They were also two of the few Dad’s. Maya’s Moms both tended to show up for lessons and they had both been figure skaters growing up so they helped Jack learn a lot about the sport which he found hard to gain from Bitty’s passionate rambling. Bitty was the eccentric figure skating professor to Jack’s Hockey Robot. 

“Hey, Zimms.” Jack felt his blood run as cold as the surrounding ice. That nickname and that voice would be recognizable anywhere, Kent was here. 

“Hello Kent,” Jack said stiffly.

“Not even a Parse or a Kenny, wow I really must have fallen out of favor,” Kent responded the words biting beneath their joking manner. 

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked sternly. He knew the Aces were coming to play but the team was supposed to get in later tonight, not now. 

“I thought I would come early, grab a bite to eat with the kids, spend some time with them a bit before the game then take them with me for spring break.” Kent shrugged. 

“Bitty makes dinner on skate lesson days, but I have no objections to you taking them out tonight.” Jack in many ways felt bad at Kent’s estrangement from his kids. Kent’s own parents were always busy and distant from Kent and his sister, he felt bad that the situation he had helped arranged forced Kent into a similar position. He tried his best to share important milestones, the last pictures being sent were of Will’s victory and a video of his routine. 

“Oh, pardon my intrusion of Bitty’s cooking night,” There was a tinge of bitterness in his tone. 

“Don’t be bitter Kent, it doesn’t become you…” Jack said shallowly. Kent let out a short snicker. It was tense on those bleachers and Jack wanted to gain distance. 

“I do have to say he is a nice piece of ass, especially in that lycra.” The way Kent said it wasn’t supposed to be a compliment, Jack could hear the antagonism. “I have to say Zimms, its funny, I fuck my younger physical therapist and you yell at me about the power imbalance and shame me for my behavior, but now you are fucking the ice skating teacher and there seems to be no problem with that. Needed that young little figure skater to shake you up huh Zimms, make you feel better about yourself.” 

Jack felt anger coil in his belly “Well, first off it’s not fucking, I’m having sex with Bittle but it is part of a broader loving and mutually satisfying romantic relationship. Second, I am not married to anybody else while I am dating him. I would say the situations are a little different.” 

Kent rolled his eyes and let out a huff “He’s hot, very your type, a good athlete, of course, he had to be. Jack Zimmermann would never date a recreational athlete, god forbid a non-athlete. Blond of course too, you know how to pick them.” The insinuation was there. Bitty is just like me. 

“Superficial type only.” Jack sneered “Bitty is so much more to me than how he looks and how well he skates.” Jack watched Kent wince. Jack’s competitive streak had pushed Kent away, but Kent’s did nothing to better the situation. Their skill at hockey is what brought them together. How well they both skated played a fundamental part in their relationship for all those years. 

“What a happy boy you are.” Kent returned the bitter fire in his voice. Jack texted Bitty. 

**Jack: ** _ Kent’s here, next to me right now….  _

**Jack: ** _ He wants to take the kids out tonight.  _

He didn’t expect Bitty to respond but he watched the ice as Bitty and the kids took their water breaks. 

**Bitty: ** _ What do you need me to do? I can send Isla or Will out early as a diversion?  _

**Bitty: ** _ Of course, I can make something special if it’s just us for dinner tonight.  _

**Jack: ** _ Not a total SOS moment. I will let you know.  _

**Bitty: ** _ Okay, Love u see u soon <3 :*  _

“You texting him? I don’t think I believe my eyes, Zimms texting.” Kent sneered. 

“Bitty likes texting a lot. I have gotten better about it now.” Jack responded eyes locked on Will as he practiced his spins. Jack could tell he needed to tuck his elbow more, but even with the slight protrusion of an elbow, he was still the best on the ice. 

“You were right about him being good,” Kent said after a few seconds of silence his eyes with Jack’s were focused on Will. 

“Yeah, he really is.” Jack wore a soft smile a smile of pride. “He loves it too. Begs to go to the rink all the time.” 

“Like fathers like son I guess.” Kent snorted and Jack nodded acknowledgingly. 

“Yeah,” Jack said with a nod, worried though about the implications that being a child or young adult star athlete had. If Will and Jack were as alike as Jack thought they were, he worried so deeply for his son. 

“You think he’ll ever switch to hockey?” Kent asked in uncertainty. 

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter, he can decide to do whatever he wants. Maybe it is better that he doesn’t play hockey.” The ‘he’s too much like me’ goes unspoken. “I had a hard time with one famous hockey player as a father, Will has two.” Jack shrugged. 

“What about Bitty then? One famous figure skater, father figure.” Kent pointed out. 

“I don’t know why but I think Bitty because he is always there for Will and knows how to handle emotions better...I don’t think it is a problem with Will.” Jack shrugged. 

“Of course, the perfect little figure skater. Who could never do anything wrong, Here to fix the poor Jack Zimmermann and save his helpless ass from the evil ex-husband.”Kent rolled his eyes. 

“Kent, I am okay with you stopping by to spend time with Will and Isla, you are their Dad and that is your right, however, if you are going to snidely fire jabs at my boyfriend and our relationship I am going to have to ask you to wait outside.” Jack snapped the rage filling him. The class was almost over anyway. 

“Look at you, finally standing up for yourself.” Kent looked a bit shocked. 

“In that department, I have improved even more.” Jack huffed. He heard somebody cry out in shock. His Dad instincts kicked in and his eyes shot down to the ice again. The kid who fell was back on their feet. They must have been new to the class because Jack didn’t recognize them. He let out a sigh of relief. Jack knew a fall on the ice wasn’t the end of the world unless of course it was at the hands of a 200lb D-man but still he couldn’t help but feel terror at the thought of his kids falling on the ice. He wondered if that had been the same for his Dad when he was young. Jack always thought his Dad hadn’t cared if he fell, just brush it off, was the kind of vibe his Dad always gave off. But now Jack wondered, did his Dad always feel that way and hide it from him? Or more intensely, did that fear always grip his father’s stomach even now as Jack played for the NHL? He would have to ask his father soon. 

“So do you do this every week?” Kent asked with a pause. 

Jack nodded “Yeah, three times a week when I can if I have a roadie, Medb, Moira’s Mom, takes them.” Jack pointed out Moira in the group. “On Will’s private lesson days, Bitty takes him. But regardless when I am in town, I am always here watching and then we go back, Bitty makes dinner, we watch a TV show and then he stays over, Bitty makes breakfast in the morning and then takes care of carpool that day so I can get to practice early.” Jack couldn’t help but smile thinking about it. He probably shouldn’t have been so openly happy with Kent around but maybe that was what bolstered Jack even more. Jack was so happy and he didn’t want to let Kent limit his happiness anymore. 

“Jesus Christ, that is some domestic bull shit, your own little kept man.” He sneered and Jack shot him another warning look. 

“Bitty works about three jobs, he is nobody’s ‘kept man’ he is himself. He loves to cook and he loves his work as well. One day, hopefully, hockey will give him the chance to announce but he has been told in polite speak he is too gay for the world of NHL commentating even though his Hockey team won the NCAA championship under his captainship.” Jack wasn’t sure who he was mad at. Right now he was mad at the world, not just Kent but everyone who ever insulted Bitty, ever denied him anything, which included himself in away but Bitty had told Jack there was no need to be upset with himself. Still, Jack wished he could go back in time and leave Kent after Sochi, making good on his promise to Bitty. 

“I am sorry that Eric has to deal with homophobic hockey as much as we do.” Kent frowned. Jack knew that he made Kent into the bad guy a lot of the time and he knew that he wasn’t nice to Kent and Kent wasn’t nice to him but he always knew that Kent was a kind person. He knew Kent felt sympathy and empathy and love. It was just that all those emotions, that softness was never directed toward Jack. 

“Yeah, I wish it wasn’t this way.” Jack felt his shoulders sag. “Bitty is a really good sports journalist, he is always very fair, he isn’t like….” The silence as he and Kent understood the meaning ‘like the media that nearly drove me to an early grave.’. Jack watched as the group filed off the ice, the lesson was over. Jack got up and started walking down the bleachers shoving his hands into his pockets. The only thing he wanted was to get to his kids and Bitty; he wanted to escape the tensions and lingering remains of negativity that existed in Kent. 

“Papa! Did you see my spins?” Will asked eagerly. 

“Of course dub, they were looking wonderful, I am sure Mr. Bitty was very impressed,” Jack said ruffling Will’s hair. 

“I was, you are getting even better Will, keep up the hard work,” Bitty said fondly. Will hugged Bitty tightly. 

“Papa! Did you see how I got the arabesques?” Isla asked next. 

“Of course it looked very graceful dove,” Jack said hugging his daughter tight. 

Suddenly Isla caught sight of Kent and cried out loudly. “Dad!” Jack calmly stepped aside and let Isla move over to hug Kent. 

“Hey princess, you were doing lovely,” Kent said sweetly. Jack watched as Bitty stiffened. Bitty was concerned, Jack could see it. 

“Will, it is okay, go say hi to your Dad, we’ll talk more skating later okay.” Bitty ruffled Will’s floppy black hair again and waved him off. Jack walked over to Bitty and stood next to him as they watched Kent with Isla and Will. 

“Kent wants to take them out for dinner tonight,” Jack said softly. 

“Of course, I can make that fancy chicken recipe…” It was an expensive dish to make and so Bitty assumed he could probably only afford to make enough for two people. Bitty had been saving it for their next date night and now that would be what he made tonight. 

“Sounds lovely.” Jack kissed Bitty gently getting so much assurance from the soft, sure, movements of Bitty’s lips against his. 

“Of course, are you alright honey? I know you don’t like surprises and you and Kent are well not in the best place interpersonally.” Bitty rubbed half circles over Jack’s hand with his thumb soothing and grounding him. 

“I am fine, I think, I am better that there is more of a barrier between the two of us.” Jack sighed and Bitty squeezed his hand. 

“Alright, I love you so much honey but I need to take off my skates.” Bitty gestured to his feet. 

“Of course, I will go talk to the kids and Kent about dinner and such,” Jack winced. 

“Hey, I love you so much sweet pea.” Bitty kissed Jack softly again. 

“Love you too Bits,” Jack returned with a dopey smile. Bitty then moved to the bench. Every other parent and student already having their questions addressed. 

“Hey kiddos,” Jack said walking over to Kent and his kids. 

“Papa, Dad says he is going to take us out to dinner!” Will said happily. 

“I know, I just wanted to check-in and make sure you are all squared away so you can get in bed on time,” Jack said with a soft smile. 

“Of course, dinner then straight home right kids?” Kent said with a smirk. 

“Yes sir!” Isla and Will answered together. 

“Alright, I will see you two when you get home. Kent you are welcome to come inside for a cup of something warm or some of Bitty’s baked goods.” Jack said firmly. “Now be good kiddos, I love you so much.” Jack embraced both of them as they scampered off with Kent. 

“Love you too Papa, see you later.” He felt his kids hug him tight before following Kent out the door. Bitty was soon next to him, his lovely hand, a bit cold but still comforting sitting on the small of Jack’s back. 

“Now, home with you Mr. Zimmermann, you look like you just received a blow to the head.” Bitty kissed his cheek making Jack relax even further into Bitty. 

“Home.” Jack agreed and the two left the rink. 

Jack and Bitty fell into their normal dinner making routine. The gentle hum of music, their playlist that wasn’t kid-approved playing now that the twins were out, echoing around the kitchen as they both moved to it in a way. Bitty loved this, he loved the sound of music and the ease. He loved how he and Jack communicated in the kitchen as if sometimes they only needed to think and the others would understand. Bitty could tell that there was still tension in the air. Bitty could tell how much Kent’s appearance had a negative effect on Jack. The proud shoulders slumping. Jack look either like the rumored ‘hockey-robot’, stiff and with a faux composure or as if he was trying to shrink away when he was met with conflict or stress. His eyes though, in those blue wolf eyes, Bitty knew he could see the stress. 

“What did he say?” Bitty asked softly after sliding the chicken basted in champagne into the oven. 

“Hmm?” Jack said lightly and Bitty could see how badly Jack wanted to avoid the topic. 

“What did Kent say to you. He clearly said something rough, honey please I don’t want you stewing over what he said it will just make you more upset.” Bitty pressed a kiss into Jack’s temple.

“Just jabs, nothing more, jabs about you and me,” Jack answered his shoulders sagging. Bitty hugged him tightly. 

“I know you know it doesn’t matter what he thinks…” Bitty cooed running his fingers through Jack’s hair “I love you so much sweetheart, I don’t care what anybody thinks, unless maybe Beyonce, but anyway, no matter what I will love you for as long as you’ll let me.” 

Jack held Bitty tighter “I love you so much Bits, Crisse, so much.” 

“I might want to talk to Kent when he gets back. I think if he is going to make jabs, it will be better to address them. Also, I assume he wants to meet the person who has been spending so much time with his kids.” Bitty shrugged and he felt Jack’s grip tightened. 

“It...I just...I don’t want him to say anything about you, you know stuff that might make you feel like you're not the one I love. You are, I love you so much bud, but Kent. He is charming and he gets inside your head…” Jack shuddered 

“Still it is his right to talk to me, just for his sake as a parent. If Kent was dating someone who was spending a lot of time with Will and Isla, would you like to meet them?” Bitty said softly. 

Jack felt his chest start to ache. The answer was a resounding yes. “I would as much as I don’t feel like Kent deserves any say in our lives, I think, I think I forget that Kent is also Isla and Will’s father sometimes. I forget that he feels those same parent emotions and worries too.” Jack nodded solemnly acknowledging his own faults. 

“It’s okay Sweetpea, besides, I really don’t plan on leaving anytime soon so Kent and I better get used to each other,” Bitty said sweetly. “Now we have 45 minutes to kill…” Bitty smiled suggestively 

“So many ways to spend time, eh?” Jack smirked. 

“So many.” Bitty agreed kissing Jack gently. Jack kissed back, feeling all the tension seeping from him with each touch of Bitty’s lips. Bitty pulled back and started to kiss and mark Jack’s neck. He felt like jello completely all the tension now gone; he was completely at the mercy of Eric’s ministrations and he was completely fine with it. It startled him for a second, he the notorious control freak, Jack Zimmermann, was happy to, felt good giving up control to Eric. He felt safe, relaxed, and so deeply loved. They continued to make out on the couch like teenagers, making up for the years of this Jack and Bitty had both missed. One of Bitty’s hands tangled in Jack’s hair, while the other seemed to touch every inch of Jack’s body it could reach. Jack seemed to have lost control of his hands because they moved without real strategy except to cling and touch any part of Bitty. Soon, the timer went off and Bitty jumped up to pull out dinner. 

The food was amazing but Jack didn’t really expect anything less. He was deeply spoiled. He was curled up with Bitty on the couch going over their schedule for the coming weeks when Kent brought the twins back.

“Papa!!! Mr.Bitty.” Both called and ran in to hug Jack and Bitty. 

“Hey, kiddos.” Bitty said kindly ruffling their hair: “how was dinner with your Dad?” 

“Really good.” Isla said “We went to Charlotte’s for burgers and then he took us ice cream...I got peppermint hot cocoa and Will got rocky road and Dad got strawberry. It was so fun.” The icecream still stained Will and Isla’s faces. 

“What about you Will? Did you have a good time Dub?” Jack smiled gently at his son while Kent sat in the easy chair fidgeting awkwardly. 

“Yeah.” Will beamed. 

“I am glad y’all had a good time, why don’t you two go get ready for bed, wash the ice cream off your faces and then we can start a movie,” Bitty said sweetly. 

“Will Dad be here still?” Will asked kindly. 

“Sure buddy.” Kent said kindly “Of course I’ll be here.” At that Will and Isla scampered off down the hall and the entire living room fell into an awkward silence. 

“So...you’re the new beau,” Kent said stiffly. 

“Yes, I’m Eric Bittle, my friends call me Bitty but you can call me Eric or Bitty,” Bitty said with a kind smile. 

“Nice to meet you, All though I know who you are already and I assume you know who I am,” Kent said the snark of fame clear as well as some kind of bitter undertone. Jack stiffened, he was used to fighting with Kent and he was ready to defend Bitty against him. Then Bitty set his hand on Jack’s knee giving it a light squeeze, Jack realized then that Bitty could see Jack’s discomfort: 

“You as well, now I would actually like to chat with you Kent, like an adult, I wouldn’t find it productive for you to insult me, Jack, and our relationship every time you come out to see Will and Isla. I would like you to at least offer a base level of respect.” Bitty said firmly. Jack looked at Bitty in awe of his confidence and his ability to just stand up to a stranger. Jack moved closer to Bitty. 

“Two against one was never fair. If I am about to be bullied at least make it fair.” Kent sneered. 

“That...it isn’t my intention in this. In fact, Jack would you be alright going to hang out with Will and Isla for a bit?” Bitty said gently his hand smoothing over Jack’s arm. 

“Bits, are you sure? I just…” Jack asked his blue eyes gone panicky. Bitty simply offered a smile and kissed Jack gently. 

“You can come back check-in if you are too worried.” Bitty gently brushed his fingers through Jack’s hair. 

“Okay, love you,” Jack said softly. 

“Love you too Sweetpea.” Bitty kissed Jack again before Jack went disappeared upstairs. His stomach was turning and every step felt huge but he took a deep breath, Bitty was tough, Bitty could handle himself. Jack just needed to relax. 

Bitty and Kent stared at each other in silence for a couple of seconds once Jack had left the room. Bitty inhaled deeply and Kent was ready to blurt out anything to end the silence. 

“I want to start with apologizing,” Bitty said lightly. 

“For what?” Kent looked at Bitty with suspicion and yet the smirk on his face didn’t falter even despite all the nerves in his stomach. 

“Sochi…” Bitty sighed “I am sorry for being the cause of Jack's only infidelity, for not respecting the fact he was in a relationship. That isn’t who I am truthfulfully, I was young and I shouldn’t make excuses but I am sorry that I did that to you and I understand if you harbor any bitterness toward me because of that.” Bitty said and Kent stared at him slack-jawed. He, like Jack, wasn’t used to earnest apologies like this one. Kent apologized for his infidelity and Jack had apologized for his distance and Hockey Robot mode but they were hollow Bitty meant it. 

“I...I guess I forgive you.” Kent shrugged. 

“Please, just if you hate me don’t take it out on Jack he doesn’t deserve it and if it isn’t about me I still think you need to leave Jack alone. No bitter jabs, no poking at what you know his soft spots are. And please don’t rant about me in front of Will and Isla.” Bitty said trying to hide his nerves. 

“Why isn’t Zimms saying anything of this himself?” Kent sneered 

“Because when have you listened to his request recently. I know you aren’t a monster Kent and so does Jack honest and I am sorry, I am sorry that you can’t be with Will and Isla all the time. I know Jack feels bad about that as well.” Bitty sighed 

“I am sorry for a lot of things and I hate the stuff my jealousy and bitterness at how everything ended flares up and causes me to hurt Jack. I know we weren’t right for each other but I was afraid no one… would ever love me enough to marry me. Sure I slept around and that was wrong but that was sex and none of them wanted me they want NHL star Kent Parson.” Kent didn’t know why he was opening up to his ex-husband’s new boyfriend but something about Bitty was so safe. Bitty nodded along. 

“Kent, I really care about Jack, I love him, so promise me you will apologize to him like this and be kind to him, if not just respectful. You two share two wonderful kids...you have to interact for them and they deserve your civility.” Bitty said firmly. 

“You are very intimidating for someone your size.” Kent chuckled 

“I sure hope so...I am trying to set boundaries. Kent though, do you have anyone?” Bitty asked softly Kent shrugged. 

“I am seeing a couple people. None are really the ones I think...it is hard to date when you are famous and the whole world knows you have two kids.” Kent shrugged. 

Bitty cocked his head for a second. “I know some people who might be interested but it might have to be pretty long distance.” Bitty looked serious. The two then spiraled off into a lighter conversation and Kent found himself relaxing a bit. The small southern blond was disarming in a way Kent had never encountered. Jack popped his head downstairs about 15 minutes in.

“Bits is everything alright?” Jack asked sheepishly, his hair ruffled from him running his finger through it in worry. 

“Relax Zimms, your boy stood his ground and I think raised the point I have a lot of apologies for you.” Kent sighed. “You deserve happiness Zimms, I am glad Bitty makes you happy.” Kent held out his hand for a shake and Jack shook his hand. 

Jack kissed Bitty. Bitty and Jack both wore stupid grins on their faces. Kent had to admit he hadn’t seen that smile since before Jack was in rehab. 

“Well, I should get going, I need to sleep well if I am going to beat you tomorrow Zimms.” Kent smirked. 

“Kenny, you can come over if you want to talk at breakfast, the kids will be at school but Bitty usually makes a mean breakfast for me on game days,” Jack said exhaling loudly. The air needed to be cleared between them. 

“Thanks, I’ll uh, think about it…” Kent said with a rather forced smile. 

“Will, Isla, come say goodbye to your Dad!” Bitty called up the stairs. Soon the two kids ran down the stairs and embraced Kent before he ducked out of the house. 

“Honey, I am so proud of you,” Bitty said kissing Jack’s cheek sweetly. 

“You are the brave one, I will never know-how…” Jack looked at Bitty with awe and adoration in his eyes and Bitty felt like he was wrapped in the warmest blanket.

“Hush up, you are one of the strongest people I know and you work harder than God, on top of all that you manage to be an amazing boyfriend and father. You are so strong and brave, so wonderful.” Bitty smiled snuggling up to Jack. 

“Okay, so we can watch  _ The Mighty Ducks  _ or  _ The Incredibles. _ ” Jack smiled turning on the tv for the 30 minutes of movie time Will and Isla got every other school night. 

“Ducks,” Was Will and Isla’s response in unison. Jack and now Bitty had seen that movie so many times they practically had it memorized but it didn’t stop Jack from suggesting it every movie night. 

“Of course you would be promoting  _ The Mighty Ducks. _ ” Bitty teased. Jack flushed and grabbed Bitty’s hand before clicked the movie and hit play. The sounds of the opening of  _ The Mighty Ducks  _ filled the living room and Isla and Will sat looking at the screen completely enthralled even though it had to be the thousandth time they both had watched it. 

“Do you want me to take the kids to the game tomorrow?” Bitty whispered to Jack as they sat pressed together on the smaller two-seater couch. 

“You don’t have to, I am sure I can get somebody on Falconers' staff to watch them,” Jack said gently. There was this nipping fear in Jack that the intensity of their relationship could scare Eric off. It was becoming a bit of a routine and one that Jack had settled into at a startling rate. At every home game of appropriate time, Eric would sit with his kids and watch. Then when he was away they would sit in the living room and watch altogether. It had become an unspoken ritual and Jack felt that voicing it as a constant or expected thing would make it cemented and real in the way that scared people. Jack very much recognized that raising two kids was a lot to ask of somebody, especially somebody still in their mid-twenties who had only been dating him for six months. Jack knew that to say it was assumed of Eric was putting those heavy expectations on him. Jack knew Eric wouldn’t refuse that pressure would be maddening to anyone.

“Well, I have tomorrow night off, and you know I love to spend time with these two munchkins and I love being able to watch you play but if my being there increases any of the pressure on you, I am fine watching from home,” Bitty said sweetly curling up to Jack’s side like a koala bear to a tree. Jack’s heart swelled a bit at just how much Bitty had become a part of his new life in a good way. He was almost completely ingrained in Jack’s life, just as Jack was almost completely ingrained in Bitty’s. 

“No, I would love for you to be there with the kids,” Jack said gently with a smile. 

“Good, do you think Kent will want them to stay with him after the game?” Bitty asked next pulling out his phone to make a note on his calendar. 

“We can ask him later but I’ll have the kids pack to stay at the hotel after, Kent will want to see them either way and they need to pack to travel to his place anyway.” Jack sighed and watched as Bitty made note again. 

“Well we are hosting him for breakfast tomorrow, does he have any dietary restrictions I should know about?” Jack watched as Bitty clearly pulled up a copied recipe ready to edit it. 

“Nah, I know he has a laundry list of things he doesn’t prefer but breakfast is usually pretty safe with him.” Jack shrugged. “You are okay, right? With him coming for breakfast?” 

“I always make too much for just us two anyways honey,” Bitty smiled “Besides, once you two talk things out, I think both of you will be able to move forward more fully. I know you don’t harbor any feelings for him but I do think you harbor a lot of guilt a lot of regrets, I think acknowledging that will help make your heart a little lighter.” Bitty kissed Jack’s cheek. 

“You are wise beyond your years you know that right Bits?” Jack chuckled. 

“Thank you,” Bitty smiled “Now hush, I want to watch the movie,” Bitty said with a fond smile. 

“Of course, wouldn’t want to be rude,” Jack smirked and held Bitty tighter as Bitty curled up closer. 

“You have to do Canada proud,” Bitty said finally as they continued to watch the movie together, the jarring events of the day dissipating as Jack felt the warmth of Bitty’s body against his, saw his kids’ smiling face, and heard the laughter of the room around him as the movie went on. 

Jack woke up the next morning berating himself for inviting Kent over for breakfast. He should have thought of something else, anything else to do to start making his apologies with Kent. He knew it was important and if Bitty could do it so could Jack. He took a deep breath trying not to get stressed out prematurely. Bitty let out a large yawn, his t-shirt riding up revealing the skin of his left hip and his abdomen, beautiful golden skin on display, all Jack wanted to do was kiss that strip of skin, that was probably warm like the sun. 

“Mornin’ Sweet Pea,” Bitty said gently kissing Jack softly. Jack smiled against his lips. 

“Morning bud,” Jack responded. “You want to run with me this morning or are you going to take Peach out later?” Jack asked sweetly. 

“Well, I guess I am up so yeah give me a second to get dressed.” Bitty had slowly built up a drawer at Jack’s house as well as had a toothbrush sitting next to Jack’s in the master bathroom. Jack got out of bed and started to get changed as well as trying his best to avoid ogling Bitty as he changed. Jack ran every morning with Balto whether Bitty went with him or not but his favorite times were when he was joined by Peach and Bittle. He loved that Bitty was faster than him, that he had to push himself to keep up, it reminded him of their relationship together, he and Bitty bringing out the best in each other. 

Home and freshly showered, Bitty went to work on breakfast for Will and Isla, on Fridays they got Pancakes and Will had requested strawberry while Isla wanted hers to still be the classic M&M pancakes that Bitty usually made. Jack as always made coffee for Bitty but like always, they waited till after the kids had left to deal with their own breakfast, especially because Kent had texted Jack that morning saying he was still coming for breakfast. 

Bitty started breakfast while Jack took the carpool to school. It was the usual game-day breakfast, veggie and egg white omelet with turkey bacon, homemade whole-grain toast, and jam of Jack’s choice, along with fresh fruit. Bitty made three portions, the soft sounds of Beyonce playing as he cooked in the empty kitchen and set the breakfast table. He worried about Jack; he knew how much history stood between Kent and Jack as well as much hurt that Kent had caused Jack. Bitty also knew that Jack needed closure. Bitty tried to still his hands as he made breakfast and helped pack the kids bags for the game, checked to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything to pack for their trip to Vegas, and then laid out both the Parson and Zimmermann jerseys on their beds with corresponding Falconers and Aces hats/beanies to wear to the game that night. Bitty felt a little bit soothed by putting stuff in order. Even though Bitty was nowhere near the organization freak that Jack was, he had to completely revamp a disgusting yet charming hockey Haus when he went to college. He loved his friends but how they lived in that much filth for the time before he got there. 

When Bitty got to checking their suitcases to make sure they did not do what Isla did last time she went to visit Kent and pack her favorite cereal and all 20 of her stuffed animals. He found that Will had packed his skates and Bitty chuckled. That boy was just like his father, always hard-working and dedicated. Bitty hoped that Kent would find Will a good coach to take lessons with over the summer. 

Jack got home about ten minutes before Kent got to the house for breakfast and proceeded to help Bitty finish a second french press pot of coffee while bumping shoulders as Bitty finished up breakfast. They had both relaxed enough to cheerfully chirp each other while exchanging fond touches when the doorbell rang. Suddenly, the mood shifted as the two rushed to get the door, keep the pets at bay, and finish up breakfast. 

Bitty got the door and with a smile and a polite greeting brought Kent inside. The first 20 minutes of breakfast was spent in awkward conversation, Bitty tried his best to ease the tension while both Jack and Kent seemed to be readying themselves for the coming confrontation. They knew it had to happen but both tried to lean into the alternate tension-free reality Bitty was trying to create. 

“This is really good, Zimms is really getting spoiled, the most I can cook is putting frozen meals in the microwave and even then I broke two microwaves on my first year living away from home.” Kent chuckled looking down at the breakfast. Bitty beamed. 

“Thank you Kent, I can give you some simple recipes if you want, including some of Will and Isla’s favorites,” Bitty said serving Kent seconds on the home fries he had made. Usually, per the nutritionist requests, Bitty didn’t serve toast and home fries but he had suspected Kent might like the full breakfast and he knew Jack loved home fries as well. 

“Oh um… that… um that would be great, thanks.” Kent sputtered globbing ketchup onto his plate for his home fries. 

“I think the kids are disappointed now every time I cook dinner.” Jack joked 

“Like I have said a hundred times before, hush, you are a wonderful cook and you are an amazing father,” Bitty said tenderly and Kent squirmed in his seat.

Soon, plates had been cleared and both Kent and Jack realized the time had come for the confrontation they had both been dreading. 

“Alright, It was wonderful meeting and getting to know you Kent but I have to go to work. Jack, Sweetpea, I’ll pick up Isla and Will around 5ish and then I will see you after the game. I love you.” Bitty said kindly leaning to kiss Jack’s cheek before whispering in his ear. “Call me after the chat so if anything is wrong….” Jack melted into Bitty’s lips. 

“Nice to meet you as well Bitty, just a shame you are gonna be rooting for the losing team.” Kent took a sip of his coffee, the smirk he was wearing not hidden by the look in his eyes. 

“Bye bud, I love you too,” Jack said sweetly kissing Bitty on the lips resisting the temptation to hook his thumbs through Bitty’s belt loops, pull his hips to him, and kiss Bitty deeper but he recognized Bitty’s need to get to work. “And I will meet you as soon as I am done with the press.” 

“Alright, bye you two. See you both tonight!” Bitty smiled, gathered his things, and left the house, leaving Jack and Kent with rapidly cooling coffee and a deep awkward silence. 

“So, he is um...nice I guess…” Kent shrugged. Jack scoffed. “I am trying to get used to complimenting him alright Jack. You know he apologized for sleeping with you in Sochi last night?” 

“Yeah, he told me. I think he felt a lot of guilt about that. Bitty has very strong morals. I feel bad about dragging him into it.” Jack sighed. “I owe you an apology as well Kenny. I am sorry for not being a good husband, for being distant, for cheating on you with Bitty, for not being supportive, and for the fact that you have to spend so much time away from Will and Isla. I know I put you through a lot, that you might feel like I betrayed you. You found me nearly dead on the bathroom floor, you watched the paramedics work on me...and you were only 18. I know that even though my infidelity was less in number, it still hurt you.” Jack’s voice quivered as he locked eyes with Kent. “I made a lot of mistakes, I hurt you, and I really am sorry about that.” 

“I am sorry for being a bad husband and boyfriend, for all the times I cheated, for not respecting or helping your anxiety, for making jabs at your insecurities, and for manipulating you into staying for as long as you did.” Kent’s hands were shaking as he made his apologies. “The affairs, they were never your fault even though I blamed you for pushing me to it. I was so afraid of being alone, afraid that I could never find anyone, but I thought the fact you and I were both fucked up...might force you to stay. I am sorry I projected onto you as well.” 

“I pushed you away Kent, we weren’t right for each other we were kids who needed to grow up but couldn’t with each other,” Jack responded softly. “It took a year and somebody good to teach me that, it was both our faults and yet really neither of us at the same time. We got trapped by our own mental illnesses and insecurities.” 

“Yeah,” Kent looked into Jack’s eyes firmly searching, for what Jack didn’t know. “You’ve changed Zimms, but in a good way. It is um...nice to see you happy. Our kids deserve that and Bitty, Bitty seems like he is a great parent figure for them. Will seems to really like him.” Kent sighed.

“You’ll get here soon Kenny.” Jack clapped him on the back. 

“Yeah, hopefully at least for Will and Isla’s sake.” Kent forced a smile before Jack did something very non-Jack-like and hugged Kent. 

“Thank you for coming for breakfast this morning Kenny. It means a lot.” Jack said giving a small smile. 

“Thanks for having me, I am glad we can be civil now...my parents fighting.” Kent winced “You’re a good Dad Zimms but that doesn’t mean the Aces won’t kick your ass tonight.” Kent winked 

“I forgot how funny you are, eh?” Jack said with a straight face his hockey robot persona coming back with a force. 

“Bye Zimms, see ya’ on the ice.” Kent bid farewell to Jack with his signature smirk. That same cool smirk that Kent wore with every false promise and after every landed verbal punch. However, behind it, Jack could see pain and recognition he never saw in Kent before. Jack let out a deep sigh and sank onto the couch looking at his phone before texting Bitty. 

**Jack: ** _ Hey, everything went well. Kent just left. I love you so much Bits, see you tonight <3 _

Bitty carefully balanced a platter of nachos, the loaded Falconers Fries, which Jack insisted was just rebranded poutine, chicken tenders, a hot dog, and a drink carrier in his arms heading back to the Falconer’s family section. Bitty had been nominated for snack run duty by himself and he had gotten very skilled at holding everyone’s order. Bitty even had the other Falconers family member’s orders memorized, at that point he was a snack run machine. He got back to the kids who Gaby was watching during the snack run. Will was dressed in his Parson jersey and a Falconers beanie while Isla had selected a Zimmermann jersey and a backwards Aces baseball cap. Both were leaned forward watching with unadulterated attention as both their fathers played masterfully. Bitty silently handed each their food sitting in between them so they could snag some Falconers fries. Bitty quickly posted a couple of pics of the game, the food, and the kids with the captions.  _ No matter which way this game goes Isla and Will win. But I still say #gofalcs #jackzimmermann #number1is hot #watchingtheboyfriend #stadiumfood=best food #falconersfries  _

Bitty then leaned into focus, becoming so immersed in the game that the Falconers fries were rapidly cooling in his lap. 

“Mr. Bitty who do you think will win?” Isla asked before stuffing her mouth with fries. 

“I’d like to think your Papa, but honestly both teams are evenly matched. Falcs and Aces games are always contentious. They have very different playing styles.” Bitty said offering his honest commentary. He had been called in by ESPN again to cover Nationals but he was still somber and a bit pissed off they still refused to even consider him for a position as a hockey commentator. Isla and Will both nodded solemnly before stealing more fries. 

Then Jack scored a masterful goal; it was so beautiful the way Jack moved on the ice, almost graceful if grace included slamming into guys. God if Bitty could kiss him after every goal that he scored, especially one like that. He and the twins cheered loudly. The twins had cheered for every goal made my their fathers and were highlighted on the big screen. Bitty tried to look pleasant when Kent scored, even though he wanted to frown. It would be a bad look for both Bitty and Jack if the gossip columns chose to read too far into Bitty being disappointed at the opposing team scoring. It was a nasty game, every point was fought for and the number of penalties called was getting ridiculous. Bitty felt himself wincing as Jack was slammed into the boards. 

“I don’t know how Papa and Dad can play hockey it looks like it hurts,” Will said quietly. Bitty chuckled lightly. 

“They have a lot of padding. When I played I used to be super afraid of taking hits, but I worked through it and then was able to take them easier. It is like you get used to and you learn how to get hit and bounce back up.” Bitty explained Will nodded seeming to mull over Bitty’s words. 

“You all must be so tough…” Will’s voice was soft and had a somber undertone. 

“So are you dub, I have seen you take nasty falls in stride. Don’t worry, you are just as tough as your Dad and Papa.” Bitty hugged Will tight. 

“Mr. Bitty, can we have ice cream?” Isla asked having to almost scream over an outraged roar after a penalty wasn’t called on the Aces. 

“Of course, Ms. Isla.” Bitty smiled “What kind of ice cream would you like?” 

“Dippin’ Dots! Banana Split!” Isla said loudly with a wide smile. 

“Will?” Bitty asked sweetly. 

“Chocolate Dippin’ and Dots.” Will said eyes glue back on the ice. 

“Hey Gaby, I am grabbing some ice cream for the kids, can you watch them while I’m up?” Bitty asked gently the arena was luckily quieter than it had been during the near-riot in the stands. 

“Of course.” She responded and Bitty left. Bitty always felt like a salmon swimming upstream no matter if he was walking to or from his seats. The crowds were always shifting clogging the hallways and stairwells of the arena. Especially that night, Falconers-Aces games were notorious for being electric and as one of the last games of the regular season, the arena was packed with spectators. Bitty dodged person after, after person, for the first time ever thanking his tiny frame for allowing him to slip through the crowd. It took longer than it should have to reach to Dippin’ Dots cart Bitty praying that they still have enough of both chocolate and banana split flavored Dippin’ Dots. 

He managed to get to back to the seats with the ice cream completely unscathed which Bitty figured was some kind of minor miracle. The amount of drunk rowdy people he had to maneuver through made Bitty debate why they sold alcohol at sporting events. 

“Here you go angels.” Bitty said softly distributing the ice cream before settling down to watch. The third period had just started and luckily nobody had scored while he was away (ie the Aces hadn’t tied the game up yet) but it was a long third period to go. God was it a hell of a third period. Both teams fighting tooth and nail for a win that probably wouldn’t mean much as both teams had guaranteed themselves a place in the playoffs but Bitty knew Tater and Snowy both had beef with the Aces that was separated from anything related to Jack and Kent’s relationship. It was vicious and Bitty had to calm down a panicked Isla when Kent took the full force of Tater into the boards. Bitty loved hockey and loved a well-fought game as much as the next fan but by the time the third period is about to end, it was almost too much stimulus for even Bitty to handle. Then the Aces scored their fourth goal and tied up the game. It pushed the game into overtime. 

Bitty looked at the clock and noticed how late the game was going to run, Will and Isla both looked tired. Heck, he was tired but he couldn’t rip his eyes away. Especially when the thwack of Jack’s stick echoed and the goal horn blared. The Falconers won 5-4 in overtime. He can’t help himself but jump up and cheer loudly in joy, both Will and Isla feeling their second wind jumping up to join Bitty in celebration. 

After the game, Kent took Will and Isla to stay with him at his hotel. He had apparently gotten a fancy room just so the kids could enjoy it. It also would be easier when it came to the 9:00 am flight to Vegas they had to catch. Jack and Bitty handed off suitcases, promised to send pictures of Juniper and Balto every day, and then said goodbye before Kent, Will, and Isla, left the arena. 

Jack and Bitty walked to their car, hand in hand. They didn’t need to talk, the silence was comfortable and filled with warm intentions as the lights in the parking lot provided a soft glow upon the two. The tension was gone from Jack’s shoulders as he reclined the passenger's seat all the way back while Bitty chuckled at his over-exaggerated relaxation sigh. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Worth Every Minute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I have had a crazy last few weeks. I had tech week for a show, got sick, and got some bad news :( but everything will hopefully alright. Here is the chapter. Remember that the italics=French.

Bitty didn’t like the quiet. Jack’s house always felt like a home to Bitty, not too small but also not the huge mansion Bitty had expected. It was an older house, it creaked and settled loudly. The sounds it made often mimicked footsteps in the hall. In the silence, the house felt giant. Jack was quiet but even then the soft sound of his breath and his padding footsteps around the house had become like expected background noise. He got used to the empty house wishing to hear Isla squawk for Bitty, Will’s footsteps or even the sounds of pages turning as Jack read. All three Zimmermanns were gone, Jack was on a roadie and the twins were in Vegas. Bitty had re-organized, cleaned, and unpacked. He had filled cookie jars and made a pie to set on the stand to place on display. He meal prepped multiple meals and had them all stacked in the fridge. Peach and Balto were napping, so Bitty was left with idle hands that he put to use scratching Juniper behind her ears. 

Bitty tried to never intentionally avoid his parent’s phone calls, but his life had been busy. His parents didn’t come out to Providence until spring, they claimed the cold of a North East winter was too much and it wasn’t like he had any kids to make them really want to brave the cold. But in the empty and silent house, Bitty’s phone ringing cut through the air and caused Juniper to startle out of Bitty’s lap. 

“Hi Mama!” Bitty said pacing in the kitchen holding the phone to his ear and feeling like he was about to be scolded for his radio silence. 

“Dicky, finally! I’ve missed your voice sweetie.”His Mama said brightly Bitty winced. 

“Yeah, I am so sorry I’ve been busy.” Bitty was flushing and the back of his neck felt warm. 

“No, I know,” His Mama stopped his apology short “Honey your Daddy and I just wanted to check-in and make sure that us coming out to visit next week is still okay?” Bitty could hear the sound of his mother setting the old fashioned kitchen timer in the background of the call. It was a small soothing reminder of home that was jolted away from him when he remembered the date, he had almost completely forgotten his parents had planned their visit for next week. 

“Of course, yeah, um everything is in order…” Bitty smoothed his shirt down in a nervous tick “Um, do you want me to pick you up from the airport and remind me the day you fly in?” 

“On Monday honey, we are staying at that hotel near your apartment, we promised no crashing at your apartment.” Bitty would have breathed a sigh of relief but his mother would have been able to hear it. He didn’t want his parents to know how little time he actually spent at his own apartment. 

“Great, do you um...do you want to finally meet Jack and the kids Mama?” Bitty asked carefully. He told his Mama about Jack and him after they made it official; Jack had spoken on the phone and skype with Bitty’s parents, but Jack had yet to meet the Bittles in all their Southern well-meaning glory in person. 

“Of course honey, but only if it isn’t too much for him we know Jack is busy…” Her voice was hesitant. 

“No, no, he would be happy to meet you. And you wanna meet Will and Isla as well?” Bitty asked gently next. He really hoped Jack would be okay with it. 

“Oh, Dicky of course! All those photos you post look so sweet…” There is an implied statement of ‘I want to meet the closest thing I now have to grandbabies.’ underneath that request. 

“Maybe we can do dinner all together at Jack’s, but you understand I’ll have to ask before I obligate him for hosting,” Bitty said lightly 

“Of course.” His Mama said brightly. 

“Now, I heard the timer what are you making?” Bitty changed to a lighter subject; he was missing their baking conversations desperately. 

“Oh well!” His mother started brightly. He and his mother talked for an hour about everything she had missed in the few weeks they had missed each other’s calls. But eventually, it was time for his mother to finish the next pie she was making and needed both hands. Bitty immediately messaged Jack even though he knew the Falcs were set to take on the Pens in just under an hour and it wouldn’t be likely for him to get a response. 

**Bitty: ** _ Hi Sweetpea, don’t be alarmed or anything but my Mom just called to remind me that they are coming to visit Monday...I totally forgot I am so sorry honey…  _

**Bitty:** _ Also if it's ok, they really want to meet u and the twins. I know u hate last minute but I swear I honest to god forgot they were coming to visit. Anyway, have a good game! I’m gonna watch and miss u so much. I really hate when the house is empty and I’m alone. But Juniper keeps me company… I love u so much and best of luck. know you are gonna whip their asses :) :* ;) <3  _

Jack used to get annoyed by people constantly checking their phones but now that he was away from home and more importantly away from his prolific texter of a boyfriend his eyes were on his phone every five minutes. When he read the first message he went through a wave of emotions. First, it was nerves and oh shit Bitty’s parents are coming. The second wave of emotion was happiness. Jack knew it was very soon but he had been plotting ‘the ask Eric Bittle to marry me plan’ since Valentine’s Day. It was the weekend before he had decided. He had gone to a family skate and had Bitty come with. He watched how Bitty was with everyone and just kept falling deeper in love. That night after Bitty went home, much to the chagrin of Isla and Will. 

Jack had been spending time with his kids when Isla looked at him and asked: “ _ Papa when are you and Mr. Bitty going to get married?”  _ Her eyes were wide and earnest filled with a sparkling light that made him pause. 

“ _ Yes! Papa when! I want him to be my other Dad…”  _ Will said brightly and the sincerity of his excitement started to cement the idea further. 

“ _ We hate when he leaves. We want to be here always...he also makes you so happy Papa.”  _ Isla added her voice full of excitement as well. Will nodded along to his sister’s remark. 

Jack didn’t know what to say other than, “ _ I hope soon kiddos, I hope soon…”  _ After that night he and Bitty had talked about marriage, they were honest with each other and Bitty had only listed one condition...he wanted to get a job as a journalist first. Bitty had said he wouldn’t feel good about marrying Jack before he had a steady well paying job that wasn’t just occasionally being called in and working in a bakery. Jack didn’t care but Eric did and if Eric did so did Jack. However, he sensed Bitty was getting close. 

It had started completely on accident. Bitty had been watching one of Jack’s games and as a joke started to offer his commentary on the game. The video received so much attention that Eric’s Instagram, Twitter, and baking vlog’s following tripled overnight. Soon Eric was doing a Falcs podcast which had also become a top trending sports podcast. If a network didn’t want him now, they were crazy. Jack wasn’t sure if he would have a chance to ask Bitty’s parents’ permission to marry him in person again after Bitty got the job. But Jack had the proposal planned out it would be after a day spent with Will and Isla as a family probably during their week in Montreal. Then a fancy dinner at one of Jack’s favorite restaurants that his mother and father, who had both been helping extensively with the planning, had insisted Bitty would enjoy as it was fairly famous for its unique and ethically, locally sourced food. He would pop the question there, after a long speech he had already started composing. If Bitty didn’t get the job before Montreal, he would do it over a home-cooked dinner for Bitty he had been practicing making with Will and Isla. He wanted it to feel like spending a day in what could be their life as a family before he proposed making it permanent. Jack texted back as quickly as possible. 

**Jack: ** _ It’s fine Bits we’ll figure it out. Do you want to have them over for dinner?  _

**Bitty: ** _ I was hoping you’d ask that :) yes if it’s not too much trouble.  _

**Jack: ** _ Not too much trouble at all. Now I have to go soon and I am having dinner with my Uncle Mario after so I might not be reachable for a while. I love you so much Bits <3  _

**Bitty: ** _ Love u too Sweetpea, now go kick some Penguin ass :* Also I always forget that you are family friends (enough for calling them Uncle) with players like Mario Lemieux and Wayne Gretzky.  _

Jack chuckled at Bitty’s last remark. He honestly hadn’t realized how strange it was until he started in Juniors. But he loved his family despite how wild it was. He just hoped Bitty didn’t pass out when he finally met both his Uncles. 

**Jack: ** <3 

Jack then turned his phone off and went to rally the team before their game. 

The Falcs did end up beating the Penguins and advanced to the next round. Even though they beat his team, Jack’s Uncle Mario ordered champagne for him and Jack at dinner that night. 

“So how are the kids?” He asked a smile on his face both of his Uncles were fond of their great-niece and nephew. 

“Very well.” Jack smiled “they are with Kent right now, Spring break and all. But really well.” 

“How is Will’s figure skating going?” His uncle asked next. 

“Amazing, Bitty says with dedication and proper training he could be professional.” Jack beamed realizing his chest was puffed up with pride “he won his first competition too.” His Uncle was smiling. 

“You remind me of Bob so much Jack. He used to get that proud look even when he talked about you doing the smallest things like trying new foods or talking about history with him. He is always so proud when he talks about you.” His Uncle chuckled and Jack wanted to sob. He had recently come to realize that to his Dad, Jack was always more than just hockey and more than wins. His Dad told him every time he talked to Jack how proud he was of him. Jack thought it was because his Papa almost never got the chance to tell him before. 

“I am proud. Isla has her first Irish dance competition soon...luckily her friend’s mom knows what to do.” Jack and Mario both chuckled. Soon the salad was out and the two went relatively quiet. Jack remarked on how much he missed Bitty’s cooking on the road despite the fact he did find the food superb. 

“So when am I meeting the boyfriend? Bitty?” Was his Uncle Mario’s response “Wayne hasn’t met him yet has he?” His Uncle Mario and Uncle Wayne were engaged in a friendly who can be the favorite Uncle competition. 

“No, only Maman and Papa.” Jack said shaking his head “His name is Eric, Bitty is a nickname. Hopefully, you are coming to my parent’s house this summer to meet him then. I think he is very nervous to meet everyone. You have to admit we are a pretty intimidating bunch, eh?” Jack said with a smile. It was the smile he couldn’t help but wear when he thought about Bitty. 

“Your Papa was right…” his Uncle smiled, “You have your smile back.” Jack flushed “It is nice to see you happy.” Jack appreciated his family so much at the moment his smile grew wider. He hoped Bitty would agree to join it. 

Bitty was on a roll when it came to the silent house being interrupted by a phone call. Jack was on the road again and even though Will and Isla were back when they were at school the house was quiet again. At least it felt like there was life still in it. That was when Bitty got a phone call from Connor “Whiskey” Wisk. 

“Bitty?” Whiskey’s voice sounded shaky and Bitty was concerned; Whiskey usually didn’t talk about emotions with Bits. 

“Yes? What’s up?” Bitty said sounding serious yet welcoming in the effort to make Whiskey feel comfortable. 

“I’m in love and I don’t know how I’m gonna come out…” Bitty felt his chest tighten. Whiskey had been in the closet to everyone but his closest friends since college. He had come out to those who he felt deserved to know. 

“What is his name?” Bitty asked softly realizing the gravitas of the situation. 

“Kyle Finnagaen…he is the right-winger for the Islanders…” Bitty could hear the smile in Whiskey’s voice. 

“How long ago did it start?” Bitty asked sitting on the couch. 

“Two years ago. We met at a New York hockey party. One of our players was traded from the Islanders and wanted to have a party with some of his old teammates and new. God, Bitty I love him so much and he just asked me to move in together. I really want to.” Whiskey’s voice was breaking again. 

“Okay, okay hun. So I know coming out won’t be easy. Jack said he got a lot of shit in the beginning but it got better. Some people are still dicks but most people seemed to move on to more present matters.” Bitty did gently “But he’s good to you?” 

“So good to me Bits. He is sweet, caring, understanding, and so patient. I have never felt so much love in my entire life. He is coming out once his team is done with their season. I want to as well…” Bitty felt his chest tighten again out of joy for his friends. 

“You’ll have Jack and me in your guy’s corner always.” Bitty said gently “You should tell your team first so you have more support.” 

“Okay, thanks Bits.” Whiskey sounded genuinely grateful. 

“When are you two going to come down so everyone can meet him?” Bitty said lightly. 

Whiskey laughed “when are Jack and the kids available so I can meet them?” 

“You’ve met Jack.” Bitty laughed 

“On the ice but not as your boyfriend.” Whiskey amended.

“True,” Bitty said a smile in his voice. 

“Well, maybe after the season ends…” Whiskey said lightly 

“Yeah, after the season is over. I’m proud of you Whiskey, I know it hasn’t been easy for you and this is a big step for you. I am glad you have someone to take that step with you.” Bitty’s tone was gentle. 

“Thanks. Talk to you later. Bye Bits.” Whiskey sounded soft in a way Bitty had never known him. 

“Of course, Bye Whiskey talk more soon.” With that Bitty heard the call end. He smiled a little bit happy that Whiskey had found somebody and that he told Bitty about it. The NHL would have another out player and that made Bitty smile. He was glad that his kids would grow up, that Will and Isla would grow up knowing who they were would never stop them from playing the sport they loved. 

That appreciation didn’t stop the Flacs from knocking the Rangers out of playoffs. In all honesty Bitty had become a rabid fan, ready to challenge every commentator that dared to be skeptical about the Falcs chances. Bitty, of course somewhere in his brain, knew that of course they had a right to be skeptical but whenever he heard the commentators downplay Jack or the Falcs he saw red. With the Falcs in the playoffs, Bitty was consumed by hockey in a way he hadn’t been since college. However, that led to an even bigger spike in Bitty’s vlog and podcast’s popularity. Bitty had made a joke when Jack and his relationship had been revealed that Jack would come on to answer questions if he hit one million subscribers. He knew it had been a total joke since when he made the joke his channel had about 100,000 subscribers which was a lot but definitely a long way from a million. But once the video of him commentating went viral, well, now Bitty had to come through on his promises. That was why Jack was standing in the kitchen next to Bitty ready to make his favorite pie. 

“Okay so I vetted the questions to make sure they are civil, you probably wouldn’t be surprised by the number of people who are interested in far too personal things,” Bitty said gently while softly looking at Jack, hoping to provide some degree of comfort. Jack had been so kind to agree to do the video and Bitty wanted to make sure he was as happy as possible in the quiz. 

“Yeah, people can be a bit invasive…” Jack seemed to squirm in awkwardness. 

“Well, I took out those questions so only the ones vetted and approved by Falconers PR.” Bitty smirked. “Thank you for agreeing to this sweetpea, your gonna do great honey,” Bitty said kissing Jack’s cheeks, nose, and then finally his lips. 

“No problem Bits,” Jack said his eyes full of love and making Bitty blushing. 

“Okay I am gonna start the camera and then we can do the intro.” Bitty pressed record and then ran into place behind the counter. 

“Hi y’all, welcome back to my channel, I’m Eric Bittle and welcome to Check, Please, so you’ve probably noticed I’m not in my normal location. I am actually at my boyfriend’s house and of course, I think y’all noticed that my boyfriend is here to so I’ll let him introduce himself.” Bitty said quickly gesturing to Jack. 

“Oh, yeah. Hi! Bonjour! I am Jack Zimmermann, um I am Bitty’s boyfriend and I am the center for the Providence Falconers and I am here to bake a maple apple pie and answer your questions…” Jack said a soft smile gracing his face. 

“Alright so as y’all know I recently hit one million subscribers and thank y’all so much for that, I was so shocked when I found out I thought I was dreaming but thanks so much for all your support and love. I promised in a video, around Valentine's Day, that if I hit one million subscribers Jack would come on the show, kind of as a joke, but he so graciously agreed now let's get started,” 

Jack smiled fondly at Bitty before starting portioning out the flour, butter, salt, and water. 

“Okay sweetpea, the first question is kind of a divisive one, you ready?” Bitty said his tone light but with an edge of seriousness. Jack looked up from the butter he was mixing into the four and the shaggy dough which coated his hands. 

“You’re scaring me bud, but yeah I’m ready.” Jack chuckled nervously in reply. 

“Okay, skates first or pants first?” Bitty asked and Jack relaxed giving off a loud and buoyant laugh. 

“Pants first, my Uncle Wayne actually does it the other way around, he is a skates first person. As a kid, I used to try that because obviously, if the Great One did it I should do it, but then I tore my skate pants and my Mom screamed at me. She even called my Uncle Wayne to yell at him for telling me to put on my pants after my skates. My Dad still chirps me about it to this day even though I always do pants before skates now.” Jack was smiling and blushing the hockey robot mode seemingly faded as he spent time with Bitty. Bitty’s laugh joined Jack’s at the story. 

“Do you play Hockey video games if so which ones?” Bitty asked next. 

“I don’t really like video games if I am honest, but my Papa really likes them so I play with him a lot. He likes the newest NHL games usually.” Was Jack’s response. 

“I just want to add that I play NHL 19 mostly,” Bitty commented lightly with joy. 

“What team do you play with mostly?” Jack asked and he watched Bitty blush. 

“Uh...I play with the Falconers now but before, I played with the Pens, the Stars and the Leafs.” Bitty squeaked and blushed while Jack groaned. 

“Bitty no, not the Leafs.” Jack moaned. “The Leafs are the worst Bits.” He bemoaned 

“Jack, first it is Ransom’s fault, he loves the Leafs and we always play against Holster and Tater, second Tavares plays for them now and I like him, he reminds me a bit of you actually,” Bitty was flushing a deep pink now. 

“Tavares is a good player, nice guy.” Jack shrugged. “But the Leafs are trash Bitty! My Dad is going to chirp you for ages.”

“I only play the Leafs when I am hanging out with Ransom, ” Bitty smirked and kissed Jack again. “The Falconers are my team, well whatever team you end up on and the Falconers are my teams. Now back to the questions Mr. Zimmermann.” Bitty said flushing. 

Jack stared directly into the camera and with a straight face declared “ _ C'est le but!” _

_ _ Bitty laughed Jack offered a smirk while moving to start the filling. 

“Okay the next question, do you tape your stick heel to toe or toe to heel?” Bitty asked next. 

“Back to the controversial questions, you trying to get me disowned by a portion of the hockey population, eh? Next, you will be asking me which  _ Mighty Ducks  _ movie I prefer.” Jack chirped “but to answer the question, heel to toe and I use white tape.” Jack answered not even looking up from measuring spoons. 

“Wow no hesitation there” Bitty laughed 

“No, I am kind of stuck in my ways, the boys chirp me about it all the time.” Jack shrugged “But I just know what works for me Tater and it is still working, why change it?” 

“Which one of your kids was/is easier?” Bitty asked next and Jack laughed 

“Um, Will listens really well and is a little rule follower but I worry about him more because he reminds me of myself a bit too much. Isla is the one who is a bit more mischievous but she worries me a bit less.” Jack had started to stir the filling watching the apples become coated in sugar and spices he had added forming a liquid that would bubble, ooze, and then set inside the cinnamon-maple syrup infused pie crust. 

“Oh Lord, okay this one, ‘Jack, what is your favorite thing to do with Bitty?’” Bitty was blushing shyly. 

“Oh, um I love doing lots of things with Bitty, I love running with him, cooking with him, honestly just spending time with him makes me really happy. Bitty is like the sun when he is there everything is bright and warm.” Jack commented dreamily. 

“You’re such a charmer sweetpea.” Bitty buried his face in Jack’s chest. 

“It’s true, you’re it Bits.” Jack kissed the top of Bitty’s head. 

“The next question is of a similar vein, ‘How did you and Bitty meet?’” Bitty said wrapping up Jack’s pie crust up to be chilled in the fridge. They had already made pie crusts the night before to use but Jack wanted to make a crust in front of the camera. 

“Um, so we met for the first time at the winter Olympics in Sochi, where Eric won gold and so did I.” Jack bumped his shoulder with Bitty’s. “And then we fell out of touch until I took my kids to figure skating lessons and Bitty was there.” Jack couldn’t help his heart eyes. “He is the best thing to happen to me after Will and Isla I am pretty sure” Jack chuckled. 

“Okay this one asks ‘What is your favorite meal Bitty makes for you?’” 

“Oh, his chicken tenders are really yummy, but he also makes a mean game day breakfast. Everything he makes is good.” Jack nodded a big smile across his face. 

“Favorite NHL team besides the Falconers?” 

“The Habs, I love them. I was born and raised in Montreal.” Jack said sheepishly. “ _ I am a good Québécois boy.”  _

“Also have you seen Jack in a Habs jersey?” Bitty fanned himself “The blue really makes your eyes pop.” 

“Thanks, Bits, it would look nice on you too bud,” Jack smiled fondly but had to stop himself because the picture of Bitty in a Habs jersey, the way that the red would look against Bitty’s golden skin and highlighting his blonde hair, made Jack want to ravish Bitty on the kitchen counter and that wasn’t the kind of program Bitty ran. 

“Thanks, honey.” Bitty blushed. The questions kept coming and the funny stories that showed the more whimsical side of being from a family of hockey legends were being brought out when finally the video had to come to a close. Jack and Bitty had their arms wrapped around each other while they fed each other a slice of the pie and Bitty offered closing remarks. 

“Alright, thanks for watching remember to click like if you liked what you saw and for more content like this, remember to hit subscribe, see y’all next week.” With that Bitty ran to turn off the camera and the little kitchen interview ended. 

The video went viral, making it end up on the screen of the Falconers’ director of PR, Sarah. She had been a new hire but had been trying to take Falconers TV and PR to the next level. Jack Zimmermann, the hockey robot himself, was her white whale. He was one of their star players that had taken the franchise to three Stanley Cups, however in interviews, in anything vaguely press-related, Jack Zimmermann became a hockey robot with no personality. They were trying to hype up their fans not make them cringe or fall asleep. But there Jack was laughing, smiling, joking, and telling personal stories all that made Jack look human and charming. That was what Sarah needed. She ended up binging all of Eric’s most recent vlogs for a week adding his top trending Instagram video and stumbling across his podcast, which was a completely different side of the blonde who had asked her permission to interview Jack and post it. His funny and quippy videos were good, but so were his serious commentary pieces from his commentary videos and his podcast. Sarah found Eric’s email and typed out a message. 

Hello Mr. Bittle, 

My name is Sarah Perkins and I am the Head of Public Relations for the Providence Falconers. We have been looking for a new person to head up the Falcs TV department. I know you probably would prefer to work as a sports commentator but after watching your recent video with Jack Zimmermann and listening to your podcast, I would be interested in calling you in for an interview in the position of head of FalcsTV. This would include the personality close up videos as well as game and chance analysis for the Falcs. Let me know if you are interested. 

Hope to hear back from you soon, 

Sarah Perkins 

Head of Public Relations 

Providence Falconers 

Bitty decided upon seeing that email right under the one from ESPN telling him ‘better luck next time’ that if he got the job he was going to work for Falcs TV. 

Jack had been overjoyed. Not only did he and Bitty now spend most of their free time together but they also would work together soon. However, it worried Jack. He had been playing with Providence for a while with not a whiff of a trades but Jack wasn’t naive. He knew that Georgia could make a decision that would cause Jack to have to uproot his whole life, his family’s whole life. He worried about that a lot now that it seemed he and Bitty had settled into their perfect lives together. Bitty packing and eating lunch with him every day. Their routine and their life together made Jack never want the bliss to end but the playoffs continued and with every game, the pressure seemed to build. Jack wasn’t the 18-year-old wonder kid anymore but he was sure he could still fight and bring another one home for Providence. Jack wondered if he would ever stop feeling the pressure during playoffs. 

Jack was facing a new kind of challenge as he sat across from Suzanne and Coach Bittle at his large dining table. He and Bitty had made an herb-roasted chicken with roasted veggies and mashed potatoes. He was terrified, terrified the chicken would be dry, that the Bittles would hate him, that they would disapprove. Jack only hoped he hid the fear and nerves well. The chicken was perfectly cooked, as was the entire meal, and Will and Isla acted like angels to the point Jack worried he was almost falsely advertising the picture of his life. It all felt a little too Norman Rockwell if just a bit gayer. But now, he had tricked Bitty to go back into the kitchen with Will and Isla to serve up the pie. Jack had only this window. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Bittle, I wanted to talk to you about something,” Jack said. Kent had proposed to him and he never had to ask Kent’s parents for permission this was terribly nerve-racking. 

“Suzanne, Jack, please…” Bitty’s mom chided and Jack nodded. 

“Suzanne, Mr. Bittle, um I was wondering if…” Jack sucked in a deep breath “I really love your son. He is so special to me and most importantly my kids love him too…” Jack tried to make it a bit lighter and he watched the Bittles’ faces shift in recognition. “I know we haven’t been together very long but, I have never felt this way about anybody before. I figure time dating doesn’t have much to do with it. I just feel like if it is right it is right. I am so bad with words, forgive me, what I am trying to say is, I want to ask Bitty to marry me, I want to marry him. He really loves you two and I wanted to ask your blessing…” Jack’s face was the color of a tomato. 

“Oh...of course Jack,” He heard the brokenness of Suzanne’s voice and noticed she had started crying. “I haven’t seen him this happy in ages.” Coach was still silent before sticking out his hand which Jack took and firmly shook. He could see in Coach’s eyes how much love that Bitty’s father felt toward his son and in that moment Jack understood Coach in a lot of ways. 

“You be good to him Jack.” Coach sniffed trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Always,” Jack affirmed. 

“Okay!” Bitty loudly declared before entering. Jack thanked God for Bitty’s tendencies to announce himself into a room. Both Bittles and Jack dropped back into place and tried to act like Jack hadn’t just asked permission to marry Bitty. Isla and Will presented both Suzanne and Coach with a plate of apple maple pie and homemade vanilla ice cream. Suzanne and Coach seemed all too thrilled to have semi-grandchildren in an instant. 

“Thank you two darlings.” Suzanne smiled and Will and Isla beamed back. 

“We helped Papa and Mr. Bitty make it,” Isla said proudly 

“It looks wonderful,” Suzanne said her accent and voice sounding sing-songy. Isla and Will both blushed. Jack couldn’t help but be charmed at how much Isla and Will had been wanting to impress them. It was like they sensed the importance of this dinner. Bitty was happy to see how well his parents had taken to the kids and Jack; Bitty felt everything falling into place. Jesus, he was happy, completely, of course, his life wasn’t perfect but it was finally at the point he had always dreamed of. He had a steady job working in sports journalism, he was madly in love with the most handsome man on the planet, that man loved him back, and he had a family he loved. It was as perfect as the imperfect world could be; Bitty had never felt so loved, so happy, and so supported. 

Even though Jack had met Bitty’s parents over Skype a couple of times, he was still shocked by them. Jack liked Bitty’s parents they were sweet, very southern and they seemed to love Bitty a lot. Jack knew from Bitty that it had taken them a while to get to that point; he harbored a bit of resentment toward Bitty’s parent because of the way they had treated Bitty when he first came out, but Jack knew things were better now and he could see how much Bitty’s family loved him. They were kind and polite to Jack, Coach eager to talk about Hockey with him. He had explained that he got into hockey when Bitty played and now he tried to follow some teams even though football would always be his sport. Bitty’s Mom wanted to know everything about Jack and he did feel like dinner had been a semi-interrogation. However, Jack was shocked at how much they seemed to immediately care for Will and Isla, bringing them gifts. For Will, it was a UGA warm-up jacket like the one Bitty wore to practice ice skating in and a hand-knit beanie. For Isla, it was American girl doll ice skates and a UGA fleece. Bitty’s Mom seemed excited to finally have a little girl to dote upon. 

“I just have the sweetest little dresses and dolls from when I was little and I kept them for if I had a daughter, of course, I didn’t, and then I kept them for if I had a granddaughter” She had gushed. “When you come to Madison, I’ll give them to you.” She promised Isla and Jack.

She talked figure skating with Will too, “I miss Dicky doing figure skating. He was always so wonderful to watch and I miss the sport. I love watching it when I can on TV.” She had commented. Coach had been happy to talk about figure skating and dance with both Isla and Will despite the fact it was out of his comfort zone. But he had positively lit up when the kids had inquired about football. They listened attentively to everything Will and Isla had to say even when it devolved into nonsensical and over-sharing five-year-old babble. Bitty’s Mom and Dad wanted to go watch Will’s and Isla’s figure skating and dance lessons; Jack remembered his own parents being the same way when Will and Isla were born, wanting to know everything about them and to dote. It was strange, everything, when it came to Bitty, moved so quickly yet always felt like it had been happening for ages. Time had no meaning when suddenly the Bittles were just as much Grandparents to Will and Isla as Jack’s parents. After a week, Suzanne and Coach returned to Madison; everything went back to its routine and Jack found himself thanking the world for his second chance. His second chance at the blissful domesticity, love, and family he had found it. Bitty was there for him after every victory and every loss, when he needed help with the kids, when he fell into an anxious spiral, Bitty was always there. He was beautiful, clever, and sweet. Jack tried every day to make him happy because seeing his smile made the whole house light up and his laugh. He hoped that it wasn’t too good to be true. Somewhere in his brain, a tiny voice told him that he would fuck it all up but then Bitty kissed him goodnight saying three little words and the voice was gone. Jack stared down at the ring in its velvet box; he would ask Bitty to stay always, for this life they were living to be permanent despite the fact he knew perfect relationships didn’t exist, he knew he would always fight to make sure that they could have their life together as it was then.


End file.
